Never Give Up
by Wickedviolist
Summary: Fiyero and Elphaba are paired together in Oz's biggest war on record, and Elphaba has to protect him with her life. But when they start falling for each other, and Elphaba has to make a life changing choice, can they push through it? First fanfic! please R&R, no fire pwease! Fiyeraba, and lots of fluff!
1. Chapter 1

Oz was in a war. The worst in it's history at that. The rebels from Quox, north from Gillikin, put up a fight that Oz wasn't prepared for. And who better to lead Oz to victory than none other than Fiyero Tiggular? The Wizard of Oz appointed him to general, and had faith that he would lead Oz to victory.

"General, I'm putting a lot of faith in you. I hope you don't disappoint."

"I wont let you down, your Ozness." Fiyero said, bowing in respect.

"Now, onto some minor business. Since you are a high ranking officer, you will be appointed a Housecarl."

"Housecarl? What is that?"

"Someone who will protect you with his or her life. Here she is now. Thropp, is it?" he said turning to her.

"Yes, your Ozness." Elphaba said quietly.

Fiyero looked over to her had to keep his mouth from gaping open. She was beautiful. Olive skin, ebony hair. Not too short either. She was perfect.

"Now then, you must go now general. Make Oz proud," The Wizard said as he dismissed them from the throne room.

Outside, Fiyero said, "What's your name?"

"Thropp."

"Your real name."

"Elphaba Thropp."

"Elphaba…it suits you. Its nice to meet you Elphaba."

"You as well, general."

Fiyero and Elphaba went off to Gillikin to start the attacks on the rebels. There was only one thought going through his mind ; What was a girl like that doing in the war?


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Wicked.

Chapter 2

Elphaba and Fiyero traveled to the Gillikin Forest. Located there was a camp providing support from the invading army, which came in from the north.

"General, its good to see you." Said a voice behind Fiyero. He turned around and roared in laughter.

"Avaric! So good to see you. And please, call me Fiyero. We have known each other for too long." He said with a grin as he hugged his old friend.

"Whatever you say Fiyero."

After a pause, Fiyero chimed in, "Av, this is my Housecarl, Elphaba."

"A pleasure, Miss Elphaba."

"The pleasure is mine." She said quietly.

"Well, you two came at the best part of the day; bedtime! Your tent is already set up, so go get some rest. We start planning tomorrow morning." Avaric said as the group parted ways.

The pair went to the tent (if you could call it a tent due to its large size) and Fiyero sought this as an opportunity to learn a little more about Elphaba.

"So Elphaba, I have to ask, what made you interested in the military?"

"With all due respect general, I'm not a very personal person."

"I was just curious. And please, call me Fiyero." He said with a smile.

After they prepared to retire, Elphaba spoke up, "My father wanted me to."

"Pardon?"

"My father, Frexspar Thropp, wanted me to join the military as soon as the war started. I was always the least favorite child ever since my mother…passed. My father always favored my sister, Nessarose, over me."

"Wait, your father is the governor of Munchkinland?"

"The one and only…"she said with sarcasm. "I've always had this feeling that he's wanted to get rid of me."

"He sounds like an awful father to me." He said, his blue eyes meeting her brown depths.

She looked away quickly "I say he's my father, but, I'm not his daughter." She said as she lay down on her pallet.

They didn't say anything further to each other. Although, later in the night, Fiyero noticed her shivering in her pallet and took the big quilt off of his bed and replaced it with her thin quilt. She smiled in her sleep. He fell asleep with a smile on his face as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Shout out to ExoticPeachBlossom for PM reviewing the first chapter! Hope you guys like it so far. Reviews make my day! **

Chapter 3

Elphaba woke to the gentle shaking of Fiyero, "Wake up Elphaba. Its time to get started."

She shot up, "Oz, sorry Fiyero! I didn't realize it was so-"

"Don't worry about it. Come on, let's go." He said as he helped her up from her pallet.

The pair got ready and went to find Avaric to start the days planning.

"Good Morning you two. Lets get down to business. We've received word from our scouts. The rebels plan to attack a dawn tomorrow."

"Then we make sure they don't reach further than this camp. I doubt they'll outnumber us anyway. We've got them outgunned. How many?"

"A hundred fifty. At least."

"Good thing this is a big camp." Fiyero said.

The two discussed strategy for the next hour, and Fiyero was free to prepare for the rest of the day. He and Elphaba got familiar with the camp and the surrounding area, and when it was time to retire, they went back to their tent.

"Nervous?" Fiyero asked.

"No. You?"

"Just a little. First time being a general and all."

"Are you going to fight?"

"Yes, I figured I would. Might as well help as much as I can."

"Fiyero, I would advise against this. It's a little dangerous don't you think?"

"Elphaba, don't worry about me. Ill be fine."

"Its my job to worry about you." She said, barely audible to Fiyero.

After a few minutes of silence, Fiyero asked, "Elphaba, do you mind if I call you Fae?"

"Why?"

"No offense or anything, but Elphaba is kind of a mouthful."

"Well, so is Fiyero." She said quickly after he finished.

"Touché." He smiled. "If I get to call you Fae, you can call me Yero. Does that make it even?"

"Deal." She said.

They both retired, and tried to mentally prepare for the battle ahead.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to ExoticPeachBlossom for reviewing chapter three! Reviews make me very happy!**

Chapter Four

Battle came early the next morning. Fortunately, the rebels weren't much of a match for the Ozians. They were severely outnumbered, and retreated before early afternoon. Zero Ozian casualties and minor injuries were reported.

Elphaba and Fiyero stayed together throughout the whole skirmish, never leaving each other's side. Elphaba sustained a six-inch gash on her left arm, and Fiyero remained quite concerned about it the moment he saw it.

"Fae, what is that?"

"Its nothing Yero, don't worry about it." She said shrugging it off.

"Hey, its not nothing. It looks painful." He said turning to touch her arm.

She snapped away, "It doesn't hurt. Its fine."

"At least go get it checked out. It could get infected."

"I said it was fine." He could tell she was getting agitated.

"Fae, please, I just don't want-"

"Stop! Fiyero, just stop! Just leave it alone!" She said, yelling at him.

"What are you so upset about? What did I do to you?" he said, his tone angry.

"I'm just stressed out, Fiyero. My job tends to be a little stressful at times."

"Your job`"

"My job is to make sure no one messes up that pretty-little face of yours. My job is to make sure no one can get to you except if they go through me first. My job says that if you're dead, then I was killed way before you. I took an oath that I would protect you no matter what, and if that involves a few scratches, then so be it. Now just leave this little wound alone, for Oz' sake!"

Fiyero was quiet for a few seconds. She had a point. Maybe he was being a little over protective. But could he really help himself? This beautiful woman was saying she'd take a blade for him. What was he supposed to do, just let her?

"I'm sorry for going off on you like that." Fae said, avoiding his gaze.

"Fine, if you protect me, then I protect you."

"What? Yero, it doesn't work like that-"

He grabbed her by the shoulders "Fae, stop. I couldn't live with myself if you died because of me. Let me watch out for you. Please." He looked deeply into her eyes.

"Alright, Yero." She said as she searched his eyes, full of emotion.

Elphaba didn't sleep well that night. Her mind kept her awake. How was this man she'd just met show her more love and compassion than anyone else ever had?

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to EmeraldRenine for reviewing chapter 4! A review a day, keeps the doctor away...**

Chapter Five

Several days passed, and Fiyero's camp was moved north to the Kumbrica Mountains in Quox. Everyone thought it was cold in Gillikin this time of year, but the mountains were unforgiving. The highest temperatures reached about ten below freezing. Elphaba was beginning to feel the physical toll of the weather.

The military issued special heat-trapping blankets and sleeping bags, but some cases were too extreme. The whole camp grieved when someone died to hypothermia, and this happened too often for Fiyero. He started taking special precautions, especially with Elphaba.

"Fae, as long as we stay here, I need you…to sleep with me."

"Excuse me? What?" she said, dropping what she was doing.

"No, not like that! I don't know how else to put it. Its too cold for you to be sleeping on the ground. You've been shivering in your sleep."

"No thanks Yero, I'll pass."

"Fae, do you know how many people have died so far from freezing to death? Fifteen. Fifteen good men, with families."

"I'll take my chances."

"No you won't." he said sternly. "You have to protect me. What if I freeze tonight, in my sleep? I wouldn't have if you were next to me. Its called body heat. The soldiers who have been here the longest have sleeping partners to keep warm at night. The ones who didn't died after a week."

Fae sighed. "Whatever you say, Fiyero."

"I won't try anything funny, I promise." He said with a half smile.

That night they crawled into bed together, Fiyero draping an arm around Elphaba's waist.

They both were perfectly warm that night.

**Get ready for the next one...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to Ultimate Queen of Cliffies for reviewing Chapter Five! **

Chapter Six

As soon as daylight broke, Fiyero tore himself away from Elphaba and went to consult with Avaric.

He found him studying some maps, "Av, I need to talk to you."

"Sure Fiyero, what's up?"

"I…I think I'm falling for Elphaba." He said quickly.

"Well even I can see that." Avaric said without looking up.

"What?"

"Nothing. Something troubling you?"

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Tell her."

"I-I cant! She would freak out, or give me the silent treatment. She doesn't do well with this kind of stuff."

"How do you know she doesn't feel the same way?"

"I, I just don't know what to do."

"How about, 'Fae, I love you. I know you may not feel the same way about me, and you don't have to say anything now, but I just want to you to know that I love you.' That work?"

"Yeah, I think I can work with that. Thanks Av." Fiyero quickly left.

Avaric watched him leave with a scowl on his face.

"Fae, I need to talk to you." He said touching her arm.

"What is it Yero? Something wrong?" She said with concern on her face.

"No, I just want to tell you something." He took a deep breath. "Fae, I…I love you. I've loved you ever since I saw you that day in the Wizard's Palace. You don't have to say anything now, but I just want you to know that I love you, and I would wait a lifetime for you Fae. And I know this makes you scared, but we can get through this together."

He searched her eyes for some kind of answer. Her brown eyes showed confusion, but that was all he could make out before her eyes widened and she lifted her hand and pointed to an enormous army of rebels approaching the camp.

**Ooooohhhhhh Cliffhanger much?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to Ultimate Queen of Cliffies for reviewing chapter six! **

Chapter Seven

Fiyero looked at the army and turned back to Elphaba. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her deeply. He was the first to pull away.

He sent Elphaba away and prepped his men for battle.

The rebels started their assault and Fiyero shouted to his men, "Charge! Do not let them take this camp!"

Fiyero and his men, with Elphaba at his side, charged for the invading rebels with all their might.

The pair stayed together for more than half the battle, but when Fiyero glanced over his shoulder, Elphaba was nowhere in sight.

He panicked.

He couldn't start looking for her until after the battle was over. It lasted all throughout the night and finally ended the next dawn when the rebels (what was left of them) retreated. Oz had won. For now. Hundreds of bodies were strewn across the camp and the surrounding area, and Fiyero had to find the only one that mattered to him: Fae.

He searched for hours, and found her a half mile from the camp, unconscious, with a foot long slice on her abdomen, surrounded in a pool of her own blood.

That's when the adrenaline started pumping.

He picked her up and sprinted back to camp, ignoring the screaming pain in his legs. He rushed her to the medical tent, and was soon kicked out. He slumped down outside the tent and covered his face with his hands. He let a tear shed from his eyes, but quickly wiped it away.

Avaric saw him and came over "Fiyero, what's wrong?"

He filled Avaric in, barely keeping himself together.

"Well, there's nothing you can do for her right now. Let the doctors do their job. I'll make sure they fill you in."

Fiyero, reluctantly, went back to his tent and wrote the Wizard to let him know about the attack and to send reinforcements. After an hour of sitting and waiting, a doctor came to Fiyero's tent.

He spoke, "General, your Housecarl is awake. She's asking for you."

**Oh no! Another Cliffie! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Did not like this chapter at ALL. grrrrrrr... the struggle of writing...**

**Thanks to ElphabaThroppxx for reviewing chapter seven!**

Chapter Eight

Elphaba remembered every moment of it.

When Fiyero walked up to her, the last thing she expected him to say were the three words she knew nothing about. I and love and you. The light skinned man in front of her poured his heart out, and she had absolutely no time to reply. And then he kissed her. Her first kiss. It just felt…right.

During the battle, she never felt herself drift from him, until a rebel tried to cut her open. Then everything was a blur. Next thing she knew, she woke up in the medical tent, and her first thought was of Fiyero.

Fiyero rushed to her bedside, "Fae," he breathed, "How do you feel?"

"Like someone tried to cut me open." She said with a weak smile.

Fiyero laughed. He paused for a moment, "So, do you remember everything?"

"Yes, up until I blacked out." She paused, " I remember what you said, too."

"Fae-"

"Listen, Yero, I can't tell you that I, I love you. And its not you, I promise. Its just-"

"Don't worry about it. What matters is that you're alive. That stuff can wait. And Fae, I meant what I said. Every word."

She smiled and they were silent for a few moments.

"So I hear you rescued me."

" I told you I would protect you."

"Yero my hero. Thank you."

"Yero my hero? Has a nice ring to it." He stopped for a moment, "Fae, do I have your permission to kiss you?"

He found his answer in her smile.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to ExoticPeachBlossom and Ultimate Queen of Cliffies for reviewing chapter 8! You guys rock! 2 reviews on one chapter! Whoop!**

**Side-note...sorry for the short chapter, gotta get some plot development! Keep reviewing please! :D**

Chapter Nine

Once Elphaba was out of critical condition, Fiyero carried her back to their tent. She was required to have at least a week of bed rest, and Fiyero was intent on staying with her. Elphaba protested, saying that he still needed to lead his camp.

Complying with her request, Fiyero got up each morning and left quietly, kissing her on the head, and saying ' I love you' before he left each day (they still slept together). On several occasions, he snuck out of his more lengthy meetings and went to see her. She didn't object. He made sure she was taking the medicine she was prescribed and always made sure she ate.

Avaric on the other hand was getting quite annoyed with the couple. He was tired of Fiyero skipping out on meetings just to see her. He had a duty. He was the general for Oz' sake! Did he think he could just jerk off when he wanted to? Avaric dealt with this the only way he knew how; stealthily report him. Take him down from the inside. Who knows? Maybe the Wizard would reward him for it.

So that's exactly what he did. He mailed the Wizard a letter, express post, and anxiously waited his reply.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hopefully this makes up for the last chapter! Enjoy! **

Chapter Ten

Fiyero received a letter from the Wizard the following week.

It read, "General, It has been brought to my attention that your Housecarl has been distracting you from your duties. May this letter serve as a warning. If I feel she is taking a toll on your responsibilities she will be removed from your services. And keep in mind; if she fails to protect you, she will be taken care of as well. Don't disappoint me with your actions, general. –Oz."

Fiyero wondered who could have told the Wizard, and no one came to mind. It's not his fault he was taking care of her. He swore he would and had no regrets. He decided not to tell Elphaba about the letter.

Elphaba had a lot of time to think during her recovery. The more she thought about loving Fiyero, the more scared she was of losing him. How was she supposed to love someone she swore she would die for?

Elphaba was looking for some parchment one day when she stumbled across a letter from the Wizard. After she read it, she almost broke down in tears. If Fiyero got hurt, she was sentenced to death.

Then Fiyero came in and saw her, barely keeping herself together, "Fae?" he rushed to her side, "What's wrong?"

She handed him the letter, "I found it looking for some paper. Thought I would pass the time by drawing."

"Hey, don't worry about this." He went in to hug her, but she tensed.

"I…I can't."

"Cant what?"

She let the tears fall, "I can't let myself love you! I feel like the moment I say it, you'll get hurt, and then, -"

"Fae, stop –"

"No! Fiyero, I love you. I love you so much, but part of me wont let me. I just-"

He wrapped her in his arms, "Fae listen to me. I'm not going anywhere. I'm not going to get hurt. This is just the beginning for us! If we can get through this, which we will, we can get through anything. Nothing will ever bring us down. I promise."

She melted into him, and he wiped the tears from her face. "I love you, Yero."

"I love you too, Fae." He said as he gently kissed her.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN- Hey guys, I'm starting school tomorrow (Sophmore Year!) so Ill only be able to post about once a day. A little less than usual. Just letting you guys know!**

**Thanks to ExoticPeachBlossom and Ultimate Queen of Cliffies for reviewing chapter 10!**

Chapter Eleven

Fiyero and Elphaba received a summons from the Wizard some days later. They made haste to the Emerald City, Fiyero leaving Avaric in charge of the camp in his absence. Fiyero and Elphaba didn't speak much on the journey, unsure of what the Wizard summoning them for, in the middle of a war.

Little did they know that Avaric was behind it.

When they arrived, they were rushed into the throne room, and they both bowed before the Wizard.

Elphaba let Fiyero do the talking. "Your Ozness." Fiyero said.

"General, I take it that you got my letter."

"I did."

"Then why have you failed to heed my warning?"

"Your Ozness, I don't understand."

"Your second in command has been keeping me up to date with your current…activities. It seems your Housecarl is keeping you from leading an army."

"Avaric told you? Your Ozness, please-"

"Silence! She shall be removed at once!"

"No! Please!"

"I gave you your chance, general."

"We have a mutual relationship! It hasn't affected my leadership! We haven't lost a battle yet! I demand you rebuke your order!"

"How dare you say such things in my court!" the Wizard collected himself. "I'll give you a moment to say goodbye." He said as he left the room.

Fiyero looked at Fae, "I'm so sorry Fae, its all my fault."

"Yero, what are we gonna do?"

"Remember what I said about getting through this? This is it. This is the big obstacle in our way. Don't worry Fae, it'll all work out."

"When will I see you again?"

"I'm not sure. Soon. I promise." Kissed her deeply and they didn't part until the Wizard re-entered the room.

"Go general."

Fiyero kissed her one last time and left the room, without bowing.

"As for you Thropp, your going to the front lines. In central Quox. There Lieutenant Kos is waiting for you."

Elphaba nodded and bowed, wiping a tear from her cheek as she turned to leave.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks to Ultimate Queen of Cliffies and Elphaba'sGirl for reviewing chapter 11!**

Chapter Twelve

Fiyero was devastated. How could Avaric do this to him?

He returned to camp soon enough, where a new Housecarl was waiting for him. He didn't bother to learn their name.

Avaric greeted him after he settled in, "Fiyero! How was the trip? Where-"

Fiyero didn't hesitate to punch him square in the face. "You think I didn't realize what you did?" he waited for him to get up, "Its General Tiggular to you." He said as he threatened to punch him again.

Elphaba arrived at the camp in time, and fought on the front lines almost daily. There was always some spat going on that they had to sort out.

It was even worse for her because her nightmares had come back. She didn't have them for a while, but now they were back in full force. She hardly slept at all now.

After weeks of fighting, Elphaba got her first leave from the military just in time for Lurlinemas. She was allowed the usual two weeks.

She went home to Munchkinland to her father and sister. Where else was she supposed to go? As soon as she got home, she traded in her armor for an apron, and continued to run the house like she'd never left.

In the meantime, Fiyero was allowed his two-week leave close to Lurlinemas. Who knows? Maybe he'd surprise Elphaba with a visit, or invite her to the Vinkus. All he knew was that he had to see her again. He just had to.

He had no idea where she lived, other than in Munchkinland, and he was sure to find out. He was the general of the Ozian army. He could find out where she was.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks to Elphaba'sGirl for reviewing chapter 12!**

Chapter Thirteen

Fiyero knocked on the door of the Governor's house. He waited nervously as the door swung open.

Elphaba's mouth gaped open in surprise, "Yero? Yero!" she embraced him and felt the urge to cry, but pushed it back.

"Fae, I missed you."

"You have no idea." She said kissing him deeply.

"Not that I'm glad to see you, but what are you doing here? Are you here to see my father?"

"No, I'm here for you. I want you to come to the Vinkus with me."

"Yero…I would go with you in a heartbeat, but I just don't know if I can leave." She said slowly, "If I left, the consequences would be too dangerous to come back."

"Where's your father?"

"He's in his study, wait, Yero-" he had already found the study and knocked on the door.

By the time Elphaba got there, Fiyero and Frex were in the room together.

Frex saw Elphaba and said, "We would like some privacy. Go busy yourself with dinner." He said as he closed the door.

"Sorry for that. She usually has manners."

Fiyero ignored that, "Your Eminence, with your permission, I would like to take Elphaba to the Vinkus with me. For the remainder of her leave."

"General, with all due respect, I decline your invitation. There would be no on e left to run the household."

"Sir, I beg you. Your daughter is supposed to be by my side at all times. She's my life now, sir."

"I suppose. She may go."

"One more thing, I would like permission to marry your daughter."

"General, she's not my daughter. Perhaps you would like to marry Nessarose?"

"I love Elphaba, your Eminence."

"With all due respect General, no."

"Please-"

"My answer is no. I think were done here." He said as he stormed out of his office.

He went to the kitchen and fetched Elphaba, "Pack your things, Fae. Were going to the Vinkus." He said and she beamed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks to ExoticPeachBlossom, Elphaba'sGirl, and Ultimate Queen of Cliffies for reviewing chapter 13! whooooo triple review! you guys rock!**

Chapter Fourteen

Fiyero and Elphaba arrived in the Vinkus after a few days of travel. Elphaba gasped at the sight of the castle, "Who lives there?"

"I do. With my parents."

"What do your parents do exactly?"

"They, um, rule the Vinkus."

She turned to him, "There King and Queen?!"

He nodded his head.

"And you're a prince?!"

He nodded again, "Did I never tell you?"

"You must have failed to mention!"

They arrived at Kiamo Ko and Fiyero's parents, King Niq and Queen Kells, greeted them.

"Welcome to the Vinkus Elphaba! We've heard so much about you in Fiyero's letters." She hugged her.

Niq kissed her hand, "We're so glad you're here Elphaba."

"Its nice to finally meet you, your majesties. Its an honor."

"Elphaba, no need for formalities. You're practically family! We'll see you two at dinner. Fiyero, show her around."

She nodded and Fiyero's parents left them alone.

"I want to show you something Fae."

Fiyero led her to his favorite spot; the highest hill in the area where the setting sun exploded the plains into a million colors. The wind made the tall grass seem as if it were dancing, and the colors added to the effect.

"Yero, its…breathtaking." She said looking into his eyes, which she also found breathtaking.

"Its where I would always come to think. I've never taken anyone else here before." He paused taking the moment in, with Elphaba in awe of the scenery.

"You know Fae, I've been thinking…"

"About?"

"Us."

"And?"

"Our future. I see bright things ahead of us."

"I do too."

He stood in silence for a few minutes more, and then stepped in front of her and took both of her hands. "I want to live, Fae, and it seems I can't without you." He knelt on one knee and her eyes widened and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Elphaba, I love you more than anyone. And I've wanted to ask you this question for a long time. Will you do me the honor of making me the happiest and luckiest man in all of Oz?"

She responded lightly, "Yes!" tears were streaming down her face. He swooped her in the air and they both laughed. Then he brought her in for a passionate kiss.

"I love you, Yero my hero."

"I love you too, Fae."


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks to ExoticPeachBlossom, Ultimate Queen of Cliffies, and Elphaba'sGirl for reviewing chapter 14! another triple review! hope you guys enjoy!**

Chapter Fifteen

The engagement of Fiyero Tiggular and Elphaba Thropp was announced later in the week.

All of Oz, especially the Vinkus, rejoiced, welcoming their soon-to-be-princess with open arms. The wedding was still unannounced due to the war.

The day before the couple was to leave for war, the King and Queen scheduled the annual Lurlinemas Ball.

A few days before the ball, Fiyero and Elphaba spent some time learning their duties once they became King and Queen of the Vinkus.

Elphaba spent most of the day with Kells and they talked of Elphaba's responsibilities. "After you two marry, an heir will be expected soon. Other than that, I think we've covered everything else."

"There's just one thing I have to tell you, Kells." Elphaba whispered something into her ear.

She gasped, "Oh, Elphaba…"

"Wait, let me finish." She finished her sentence and Kells shed a tear.

"I'm so sorry, Elphaba."

"Its fine, just…don't tell Fiyero."

She nodded.

Fiyero spent the day with his father, learning his duties as King, which were too many to count. After his father excused himself, he looked over to see Elphaba and his mother, and he smiled. After he examined them further, his smile was gone and a look of concern was on his face. After the women parted ways, he followed Elphaba and caught her arm.

"Hey, is everything Ok?"

"Not now, Fiyero."

"Come on Fae, I just want to help you. I think I deserve to know." He regretted those last words as soon as they left his mouth.

"Really? You think you deserve to know what I've been through? Well, I can tell you one thing for sure; you don't. Not unless I think you do. So drop it."

"Fae, I just want to know what's going on. Did something happen?"

"You want to know, Fiyero? Ok, ill tell you; I'm not a virgin."

"What? Fae-"

"Let me finish!" they were both screaming at each other. "I was raped when I was seven. Are you happy now?" That's when the tears started to fall. "I hope you're happy now, Fiyero."

She the foyer and went to their room, locking the door behind her.

Fiyero followed her, but was too late. He slumped his head against the door, "Fae, please. I'm sorry. I love you and…I-I just wanted to help, and I wanted to protect you." He sighed, "Take all the time that you need."

He slumped to the ground facing the door, and eventually drifted to sleep there.

**Review?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hopefully this one makes up for the last chapter!**

Chapter Sixteen

Fiyero snapped awake after the first blood-curdling scream.

He shot up, making sure the scream came from Elphaba, and then checked if the door was locked. It was.

He backed up, and quickly kicked the door in, not hesitating. He rushed in and found Elphaba awake in a cold sweat, tears running down her face.

"Fae, are you alright?"

"Get away from me!"

He turned on the lamp next to her and she immediately embraced him, "Thank Oz." She said.

He held her for several minutes, whispering comforting words in her ear. After she calmed down he asked, "What happened?"

"Nightmare."

"What about?"

she hesitated before telling him, "we were fighting rebels, you got hurt, and" her tears started to fall again, "you died in my arms."

She fell apart in Fiyero's arms again, and she was like this for a long time, but eventually settled down.

"I'm so sorry, Yero."

"For what?"

"About earlier. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that."

"No, Fae, its my fault. I was being over-protective, and stupid. I just don't like to be kept out of things. I just love you like crazy Fae. That's all."

She kissed him sweetly and smiled. "I love you too, Yero my hero."

"Just one question."

"Okay."

"If you don't mind me asking, who was it?"

"It was Frex."

"Oz, Fae. I'm glad I got you out of there. And to think, he didn't even give me permission to propose."

"I'm glad you did anyway."

"Me too. Do you mind if I stay with you?"

"Do you really have to ask?"

he chucked as he stripped off his shirt, revealing his defined chest and arms. For the first time Elphaba saw his tattoos; blue diamonds across his chest, back, and arms.

"What are those?" she asked, lost in their beauty.

"These? They're my tattoos. Have you never seen them before?" she shook her head. "Huh. I got them after I turned sixteen. It's a tradition for royal boys in the Vinkus. They get the shape and color they want tattooed on them."

"Blue diamonds?"

"Actually, I wanted green diamonds. They ran out of dye."

"Why green?"

"I just always loved that color."

Elphaba fell asleep on Fiyero's chest, listening to the sound of his beating heart.

**Awwwwww...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks to ExoticPeachBlossom and Ultimate Queen of Cliffies for reviewing chapter 16!**

Chapter Seventeen

The Lurlinemas Ball was finally upon the couple.

Earlier in the day, Kells gave Elphaba a stunning black evening gown to wear, and when Fiyero came to their room dressed in his tuxedo, his jaw dropped.

She looked fantastic.

"You look…so beautiful." He said in awe of her.

"You don't look so bad yourself." She said, the same.

The pair locked arms and headed to the ballroom of the castle. The two danced for what seemed like hours. Fiyero guided Elphaba with ease, and the two danced most of the night away.

After the pair was announced, everyone ate an extravagant dinner of delicacies. Even Fiyero wasn't sure what he was eating.

After dinner, the dancing continued, but Elphaba was asked to dance by Niq, and several other high officials.

Fiyero attended to some business, talking with members from his father's council. One of the members noticed someone mysterious in the throne room, not knowing what they were doing in there. Fiyero, out of curiosity, went to check it out.

When he entered, he immediately saw the man, dressed in a black cloak.

He said to the man, "Sir, everyone is in the ballroom. Respectfully, you shouldn't be in here."

The man came within a foot of Fiyero and whispered, "This is the beginning of the end for you, general." After he said that he quickly took out a small, silenced pistol, and shot Fiyero, and left within seconds.

Fiyero, slowly, tried to make his way out, but slumped down on the floor, blood filling the floor.

After the ball was over and people were filling out, Elphaba sat down with her soon-to-be in-laws and made small talk. After a few minutes she asked, "Have either of you seen Fiyero? I haven't seen him in hours."

"I haven't seen him either." Niq said. "Maybe he-"

Suddenly, a servant, Crant, came in, "Miss Elphaba! It's Fiyero! He's in the throne room. He's hurt."

Elphaba shot up and sprinted to the throne room. She saw Fiyero in a pool of his own blood, barely conscious.

That's when the adrenaline started pumping.

"Call a doctor!" She yelled to Niq and Kells.

She immediately started to compress Fiyero's wound, and he started to talk, "Fae, I love-"

"No, Fiyero, tell me later. You're gonna be ok. Tell me you love me later, because if you die on me now, you're taking me with you. You have to hold on, Ok?"

He nodded his head. When the doctor came to take him to the hospital, Fiyero spoke, "Fae, sorry I didn't give this to you sooner." He said as he gave a weak smile.

He handed her a velvet box. When she opened it, she started balling. It was an engagement ring, with a ten-karat diamond in the center, with two smaller emeralds on either side of the diamond. Inscribed in the ring was, _to Fae, from Yero your hero._

She broke down in tears. When she got up, Niq and Kells escorted her to the hospital. There she realized how much blood was on her. She went to the bathroom and washed off, seeing the remnants of Fiyero's blood swirl down the sink.


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks to ExoticPeachBlossom and Ultimate Queen of Cliffies for reviewing chapter 17! **

**AN- for anyone who was wondering, i picture Elphaba as Dee Roscioli and Fiyero as Jesse Williams. Just wanted to let you guys know!**

Chapter Eighteen

Fiyero had to have surgery to remove the bullet, and was put into a medically induced coma to restore blood loss. The doctors didn't have a good idea of when he was going to wake up, but it had to be soon.

In the meantime, Elphaba was sent to the Emerald City to inform the Wizard of the current situation. She was immediately sent to the throne room and began her explanation.

"Well Thropp, it seems you've saved his life." He was silent for a few minutes. "Alright, I've made my choice. You will be reassigned to his Housecarl. Also, ill give him two weeks recovery."

"Thank you, your Ozness, I wont let you down."

"I would hope not. You are dismissed."

As soon as Elphaba stepped out of the throne room, a courier came to her with a letter from Niq that Fiyero had woken up. She went back to the Vinkus as soon as she was able, anxious to see him.

On the journey back, she realized that this was almost identical to the situation she put Fiyero in not too long ago, back when she got hurt. She finally knew what it felt like, and she never wanted to feel that way again.

When she'd arrived, she went straight to Fiyero's hospital room. When she entered, she breathed, "Thank Oz." she went straight to him and gave him a small kiss.

"Good to see you too." He said, a little hoarse.

Elphaba sat down next to his bed and filled him in on what the Wizard told her, and he beamed.

"Fae, I told you everything would work out!"

She chuckled, "How do you feel?"

"Like someone pulled a bullet out of my gut. I've seen better days." He said with a smile.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there. I should have been. I'm –"

"Fae, stop that. I had no idea what I was walking into. It was my mistake. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you."

"You can't do that to me. Ever again. I thought you weren't coming back from that." She said, grabbing his hand.

"I'm so sorry, Fae."

They sat in silence for a few minutes until Fiyero spoke, "So you like the ring, huh?"

She gave a taunting smile, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yes, I would."

"Its…perfect. Not the way I would have wanted to receive it though."

"Hey, I had to make sure you got it, one way or another. Just in case."

"I love you."

"Glad to hear it." He said smiling.


	19. Chapter 19

**Wooooo 2 chapters in one day! Review maybe?**

Chapter Nineteen

Fiyero was allowed to leave the following day, promising to comply with strict bed rest. Fiyero put up the "Tough Guy" act for a day or two, but then realized the seriousness of his injury, and realized how much pain he was in. Some days were bearable, but others were impossible. The doctor told Elphaba he was going to be in excruciating pain. Elphaba helped Fiyero in every way she could, but some things she couldn't help. She hated to see him in that much pain. Some days he was on the verge of tears, screaming at the top of his lungs.

The worst day was when those tears finally spilled over.

Elphaba awoke at the first scream. She got up and prepared the medicines for Fiyero as well as the herbal dressing for his wound. When she got back in the room, Fiyero was sweating profusely and clenching his teeth.

"Yero, its ok, I'm right here. Here, take your medicine." He opened his mouth and took the pills. "Alright, I'm going to dress your wound. This may hurt."

Elphaba took off the bandage and held back a gasp. It looked bad, even worse than the day before. It looked infected, and Elphaba knew how this would end. No, she couldn't think like that. Infection was a possibility and the doctor gave her advice to treat it.

After more screams and treatment, Elphaba dressed his wound and went over to feel his forehead. It was searing hot.

She became worried.

"Fiyero, sweetheart, I think your incision is infected. I have a way to treat it, but it's going to be painful." He looked at her with concerned eyes. "If I do it, it'll get rid of the infection, if I don't…let's just say I'm going to do it. Do you want to know what I'm going to do, or do you not want to know?"

"Tell…me." He said, barely getting out the words.

She swallowed hard, "I have to clean it out. It'll hurt a lot."

He nodded, "Do it Fae."

"I love you, and I'm doing this for your own good."

She started her clean, and Fiyero held his tongue for as long as he could. After she went deeper, the screams began, although these screams were bloodcurdling. She looked over at Fiyero and saw tears stream down his cheeks, and she felt her heart break in two. She wanted this all to stop, all the pain, but she knew she had to finish what she started.

He screamed, begging her to stop, but she knew if she did he would die. Tears flowed down both of their faces. Elphaba spent the next half hour cleaning out his wound, and when she was done, she covered it, and went to his bedside, cradling his head, humming in his ear as he cried. After he fell asleep, she retreated to the library, curling up on the small couch, and cried for what seemed like hours.

After a while, Kells came into the room and wrapped her arms around Elphaba, who started to cry harder.

"That was a hard thing you did, Elphaba, but you saved his life. It's going to be ok now. Because of you."

Elphaba looked at her future mother-in-law and whispered, "Thank you."


	20. Chapter 20

WOOOOOOOO twenty chapters! Thanks to everyone who's read or reading! I really appreciate it!

Thanks to Ultimate Queen of Cliffies for reviewing chapter 19!

Chapter Twenty

Elphaba fell asleep on the couch and woke in the early morning. She rushed to Fiyero's room and felt his forehead. It was much cooler, she sighed a sigh of relief. She crawled into bed next to him and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Fiyero, in a mild sense, had a very rough night. He didn't remember all of it, only recalling Elphaba cleaning his wound. He asked her to stop, but she wouldn't. The next thing he remembered was her holding his head as he cried, singing to him, which he loved, and she hardly ever did it.

Fiyero woke up the next morning feeling exponentially better than the night before. He rolled over to find Elphaba's sleeping figure. Oz, he loved her. She'd taken care of him through all of his recovery, and never hesitated to help him.

She stirred after a few minutes, "Hey," she said.

"Hey."

"How do you feel?" she said, rubbing her eyes.

"Good, for the first time in a long time."

She smiled, "Yero, that's great. I'm glad."

He frowned, "I just feel so bad, Fae."

"Why? Are you in pain?"

"No, its just I feel bad, because of last night. Its all my fault-"

"Yero, you and I both know it was inevitable. And last night…was hard. For both of us. To be honest, I don't think I can handle seeing you like that again. It was too much."

"Fae, I'm so sorry. Hopefully you won't have to. That was a hard choice to make. Even thought I didn't think it was the best choice at the time, it was the right thing to do. You saved my life again."

"I did what had to be done." She said, brushing it off.

"Why are you so good to me? I don't deserve you, Fae."

She laughed, "I could ask you the same question. I wouldn't have saved your life if you hadn't saved mine."

"How can I ever repay you? Is there anything on earth you could possibly want?"

"Hmmm…anything I want…" she leaned in and kissed him sweetly.

"I already have you, don't I? What more could I ask for?"

"Oz, I love you."

"I love you too."

Elphaba helped Fiyero out of bed, him looping an arm around her neck to give him support. She supported Fiyero all the way to the kitchen, where Niq and Kells were eating.

"Yero! You're walking!" Kells exclaimed with excitement.

"Yes, mom, I am." He said, embarrassed.

"Oops! Sorry sweetie, didn't mean to embarrass you. We'll just leave you two to it then. Niq, honey, lets go."

The pair ate breakfast and exchanged mild conversation, and then retired to the library.

Elphaba read for hours, and Fiyero tried to do the same, but was struck with his old stupidity. He wasn't much of a reader anyway.

"How can you read that? It's a politics book."

"I find non-fiction very interesting, Yero. I take it you didn't use this room too much when you were younger."

He shook his head. He tried to change the subject, "Fae, I've never asked before, but would you tell me about your childhood?"

She sighed and closed her book. "Do you really want to know?"

He nodded.

"When my mother, Melena, was in the early years of her marriage, she fooled around when Frex wasn't home, so naturally she became pregnant out of wedlock. I came into their life nine months later, and Frex was furious. Although, he took out most of his anger on me. But through all that, my mother was always there for me, and she loved me. Nessa was born when I was five, and my mother…died in childbirth. Frex favored Nessa ever since she was born, even though she had a birth defect that paralyzed her legs. So, I became her caretaker and ran the household. I went to Shiz University with Nessa, and a year in, the war broke out. Frex saw this amazing opportunity and drafted me. The rest is history."

"Do you miss your sister?"

"Yes. I do."

"Your mother?"

"Everyday." She chuckled, "She would have liked you a lot." She paused, "Yero, do you think, since we have time, would it be possible if I could visit my sister?"

"Fae, I don't think that's a good idea. Now that I know about Frex…"

"I promise if I feel threatened in any way, we'll leave. Please Yero?"

He thought for a moment. "Alright, Fae." She kissed him. "And Fae?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for sharing that with me." He smiled at her.

She smiled sweetly back at him.


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks to ExoticPeachBlossom and Ultimate Queen of Cliffies for reviewing chapter 20!**

Chapter Twenty-One

As soon as Fiyero was mobile enough, the pair departed for Munchkinland. When they arrived two days later, Elphaba helped Fiyero out of the carriage, and knocked on the door.

Frex answered, "What do you want?"

"I came to visit Nessa."

"What's the Winkie doing here?"

Fiyero butted in, "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. We came here so Elphaba could visit her sister and stay the night."

"I suppose you can stay. For the night. Who am I to refuse the Winkie Prince?" he said sarcastically.

Fiyero felt his stomach churn.

Nessa sat in the parlor, and Elphaba hurried to greet her, "Hey, Nessa."

"Fabala! Its so good to see you!"

"You as well! How have you been? I have some news for you."

"Tell me!"

"I'm getting married!"

"To whom?"

Elphaba looked bewildered. "Fiyero."

"The Winkie?"

"You really shouldn't say that. Its offensive."

"But it's what father says-"

"Father can be wrong, Nessie. Not everything he says is true."

Elphaba and Nessa talked for several hours, reminiscing on old childhood memories, and got caught up in each other's lives. Although Nessa had to return to a rather derogatory topic.

"But Elphaba, why a Winkie? Why not someone from Munchkinland?"

"Nessa, stop that! He's not a Winkie! And why does it matter that he's from the Vinkus? It doesn't-"

Fiyero walked into the room, and he could tell Elphaba was steaming.

"Hi, you must be Nessarose. I don't believe we've been formally introduced. My name is Fiyero Tiggular."

"Nice to finally meet you, Fiyero. What's it like in the Vinkus?"

"Well, it's the most beautiful place I've ever seen, the colors-"

"Is it still uncivilized?" Nessa said, interrupting Fiyero.

He was stunned, "No. Some would claim that the Vinkus is more civilized than Munchkinland."

That was a mistake.

Frex butted in, "Nessa, don't listen to that dirty Winkie. He doesn't know any better."

Fiyero went to get up in anger, but Elphaba grabbed his arm, preventing him from getting up, and she shook her head.

"You have no right to say that!" Fiyero said, flaming. "You are just a stubborn, perverted, idiotic governor, with no regards for anyone else!"

"I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me. I know what you did. All those years ago."

Frex glared at Elphaba.

"Fabala? What's going on?" Nessa said, complete unaware of the situation.

"Nothing, Nessa. Fiyero, I think its time we retire."

"Yes. I think we all should." Frex said as he took Nessa and dashed out of sight.

Fiyero was fuming, "Fae, we need to leave. This was a bad idea."

"Fiyero, it's the middle of the night. We have no choice. Besides, he won't try anything while you're here. Believe it or not, but you intimidate him."

"Does Nessa not know?"

"About…no. She doesn't. And I intend on keeping it that way."

The two retired to the guest bedroom. Later on in the night, Elphaba got up to get a glass of water for Fiyero's medicine (it had to dissolve before he could take it). When she turned to go back to their room, she was hit on the head with something heavy, and hit the floor, blacking out.


	22. Chapter 22

Thanks to ExoticPeachBlossom for reviewing chapter 21!

Chapter Twenty-Two

Fiyero slept late the next morning, waking up to an empty bed, which didn't happen often. He shrugged it off and got dressed. When he entered the kitchen Nessa was sitting there casually eating breakfast.

"Nessa, where is Elphaba?"

"Not sure. I thought she was with you."

"Well, where is your father?"

"I think he's in the basement. Father likes to do small construction to relieve stress."

Fiyero hurried down into the basement, unsure about Nessa's depiction. The door was locked, and he immediately kicked in the door. He hurried down the stairs and saw a disturbing scene: Elphaba tied to a chair, gagged, and Frex looking at her like a piece of meat.

All preconceived notions of politeness were thrown out of context. Fiyero went straight to the man and punched him in the jaw, knocking him down. He continued to punch until he felt that the governor had enough, after several minutes. He stood up and said, "If you ever come near Elphaba again, I will not hesitate to kill you." He spit on his limp body and tended to Elphaba. He ripped the gag out of her mouth and untied her.

"Fae, are you ok? Did he hurt you?"

Helped her up, and her knees buckled, and helped her sit back down, "I think my arm is broken, but other than that I'm peachy."

"Right or left?"

"Left."

"Oz, Fae, I'm so sorry. I-I slept in, and I –"

"Fiyero, I went to get _water. _I didn't expect it. Don't apologize for something that wasn't your fault."

"How did you break your arm?"

"I tried to break free, and he hit it pretty hard with something."

"We better leave. Ill get your things, and you say goodbye to Nessa."

Fiyero helped her up the stairs and led Elphaba to the parlor where Nessa was sitting.

"Nessa, I have to go now."

"What happened Fabala? You look hurt."

"I don't have time to explain, but Frex is in the basement, okay? Just…just know that everything he says isn't true. I love you Nessie. See you soon."

Elphaba met Fiyero outside and boarded the carriage. The pair headed back to the Vinkus.

During the ride, Fiyero caught Elphaba staring out the window, crying silently. He went to her side and wrapped is arms around her, "Do you wanna talk about it?"

She was silent for a few seconds, "She'll always believe him and not what's right. I just hope she doesn't turn out as cruel as him."

"I hope not. Its gonna be okay Fae, I promise. Look on the Brightside, were getting married soon! We have our whole lives ahead of us."

She sniffled, "can Nessa come to the wedding?"

"Of course she can, sweetheart. Anything for you."

She smiled and relaxed in his arms, watching the world go by.


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks to ExoticPeachBlossom and Ultimate Queen of Cliffies for reviewing chapter 22!**

**Watch out for hints in this one...use your imagination! :D**

Chapter Twenty-Three

Once Fiyero and Elphaba returned to the Vinkus, they soon realized their leave was coming to a close. Fiyero and Elphaba, with a fresh cast on her arm, bid farewell to Niq and Kells.

However, Niq warned Fiyero, in private, about the impending danger; Fiyero's birthday.

"Yero, you have to get married before your birthday."

"Why? I already proposed to Elphaba, and its official."

"Listen, if you are not married by the day of your birthday, the council will evaluate the situation. If they find a better political match than Elphaba, which is a good possibility, they will replace her. Just like that."

"It has to be soon then. I can't lose her."

"You have three months until your twenty-fifth birthday. Hopefully you can arrange it before then. I trust you son."

"Thanks, dad. For everything."

Fiyero and Elphaba returned to war the following week. Although the pair still had to deal with Avaric, Fiyero and Elphaba were near the Oz-Quox border, where the temperatures were a little more bearable.

Over the course of several weeks, several minor encounters were fought, and it seemed that Oz was close to winning the war. The rebels, it seemed, had given up after several months of fighting.

Fiyero and Elphaba spent most of their days doing whatever their hearts desired. They passed the time talking about their childhood, telling stories, and enjoying each other's company.

Then it dawned on Fiyero: his birthday was in four weeks. He started to panic. He couldn't arrange a wedding in four weeks! That was close to impossible. And how was he supposed to get military leave? He only had one option: The Wizard.

He left Avaric, reluctantly, in charge as he and Elphaba headed for the Emerald City.

On the way, he filled Elphaba in on the current circumstances. She cut him off when he talked about the deadline, "Yero, I already knew you had to get married before twenty-five."

"How did you know?"

"You slept a lot when you were recovering. I spent my time reading."

"Well then, I guess you know about the council."

She nodded her head.

"So you know why were here and you're on board?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

He kissed her.

The pair arrived in the royal palace not too much later. Fiyero and Elphaba rushed in and bowed to the Wizard.

"Well, its good to see you've recovered well, general."

"Thank you, your Ozness. I've come here to request something from you." He grabbed Elphaba's hand. "I need another week of leave."

"For what?"

"I need to marry Elphaba."

The Wizard paused, "Thropp, step outside." She did so.

Fiyero explained his situation extensively, "With all due respect sir, I would step down from my position and fight on the front lines for Elphaba. I love her more than anything or anyone. Please, your Ozness, this is all I ask of you."

The Wizard thought to himself for several minutes. Who was he to refuse the future leader of the Vinkus? And Elphaba was so…mature now. He was so proud of the way she'd matured.

He'd made his decision. "Bring her in," he said to the door guards. Once she found her place, she kissed Fiyero deeply, and he replied,

"You heard that, didn't you?"

"I love you."

"I have made my choice. You two shall be wed, the day after tomorrow. Ill send for clothing for both of you, and arrange rooms for the night, and inform all your guests."

"Your Ozness, thank you! You wont regret this I promise!" Elphaba said in excitement.

The old man smiled for the first time in a long time.


	24. Chapter 24

**Thanks to ExoticPeachBlossom for reviewing chapter 23!**

**Wedding Time!**

Chapter Twenty-Four

On the eve before the wedding, Elphaba woke in a cold sweat. Nightmare.

Several hours before, she and Fiyero parted ways as they went to their separate rooms, which neither of them was looking forward to.

Elphaba got up and went into the bathroom to splash some cold water on her face. Then she looked at herself in the mirror and noticed how much she looked like her mother. Its funny, she never noticed until now.

She finished in the bathroom and knew there was no sleep ahead of her, unless Fiyero was with her. She pulled on a robe and slipped into the hallway. She went directly into the room adjacent to hers and opened the door. She could hear Fiyero's soft snores once she was inside. Quietly she slipped into the bed, and Fiyero stirred,

"Fae?" he said drowsily, "Is everything ok?"

"Nightmare."

"Oh. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not particularly."

"Was it bad?"

She didn't answer.

"That bad, huh?"

"It wasn't you who died this time."

"Oz, Fae. Its alright now, I'm right here. I won't let anything happen to you."

He kissed her softly, and she responded deeply.

When they separated, she spoke, "You know, I don't think I've ever had a nightmare when I've slept with you."

He smiled to himself, "Well, after tomorrow, you won't be having anymore nightmares."

Elphaba slept soundly the rest of the night, and rose early. She slipped out of Fiyero's room and back into her own, so she wouldn't arouse suspicion.

Elphaba took an hour long bath, and when she returned to the parlor of her room, found Kells sitting in a chair.

"Happy wedding day, Elphaba!" she said as she and Elphaba hugged. She presented Elphaba with an envelope, "This is from your very impatient groom, and it goes with the bouquet of roses on the table."

Elphaba saw the flowers and gasped. They were gorgeous. The note read, _Fae, Happy Wedding Day, beautiful. I love you, more than anything. Always remember that. –Yero, your hero._

Her heart soared. Oz, she loved that man.

Kells took the remainder of the morning prepping Elphaba mentally and physically. By the time she was done, Elphaba looked stunning.

"Wait until Fiyero sees you!" Elphaba blushed. Kells pulled out the last piece of Elphaba's outfit, a tiara with several teardrop diamonds decorating the top.

Elphaba gasped, "Kells, its beautiful."

"Its tradition. Every Vinkun princess has worn this on her wedding day." She placed atop Elphaba's head, "You and Yero are so lucky. Most royal couples don't get married for love."

"Did you and Niq?"

"We were among the lucky ones, too."

Elphaba smiled, "Sometimes I wonder, why me? I feel like I don't deserve him sometimes."

"Oh Elphaba, he doesn't deserve you."

Niq entered the room; "Elphaba, you look amazing!" she blushed again, "Its time."

"Niq will be escorting you down the isle."

Elphaba hugged her new mother in law, "Thank you, thank you both." The family moved to the doors of the church.

"We've always wanted a daughter, and to be frank, the wait was worth it." Niq said, tears shining in Kells' and Elphaba's eyes.

Elphaba took a deep breath and she and Niq locked arms and headed through the double doors.


	25. Chapter 25

**Thanks to Ultimate Queen of Cliffies for reviewing chapter 24!**

Wedding Time!

Chapter Twenty-Five

Fiyero stood at the altar, nervously tapping his thumbs together.

He woke to an empty bed and sighed, wishing Elphaba was still in his arms. He got up reluctantly and began prepping for his wedding day. Niq and Kells came in and spoke with him for several minutes.

He sighed, "Sometimes, I feel like I don't deserve her."

Niq hugged him and said, "That's how you're supposed to feel, Yero."

He talked with his parents for a little while longer, and sent Kells with a bouquet of roses and a note for Elphaba. After they left, he got dressed, and headed to the church.

And here he was, standing at the altar, waiting for Elphaba to walk through the double doors.

And then, there she was. He imagined what she was going to look like, but as soon as she stepped out of the doors, he was slapped with his own stupidity. She was the most beautiful sight he had ever set eyes on. Out of the hundreds in the church, Elphaba was the only person he noticed.

Elphaba walked down the isle, locking eyes with Fiyero, and she beamed. He looked, mesmerizing. Once she got close enough, her brown depths met his crystal blue eyes and all of a sudden, everyone else faded away.

He whispered to her, completely under her spell, "You look…so beautiful, Fae."

"You do too, Yero." She said, mesmerized by the light-skinned man in front of her.

The first part of the ceremony passed quickly, and it was time for the vows. The priest spoke up, "The pair has written their own vows."

Fiyero started, " Fae, I can't tell you how much I love you. Ever since that day in the Wizards palace, I knew you were the one. I would have married you that day if I had the chance. And now were here, and you look beautiful and I can't believe I get to spent the rest of my life with you."

In my younger years I thought I knew what love was, but you changed me for the better. In all honesty, I can't go a minute without thinking about you. Every moment with you is absolute bliss, and every moment without you is an eternity. You are my soul mate, Fae, and I am so blessed to be spending the rest of my life with you. We have so much ahead of us, I know, but for now, I know nothing will separate us.

You've saved my life Fae. I don't know what I would have done if I had never met you. I love you so much Elphaba, and I promise to love and cherish you forever, Fae."

Elphaba's tears finally spilled over as she started, "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. You saved me from a life that was so cruel, even I was oblivious to it. You've cared more than anyone else ever has." Fiyero wiped her tears with his thumb, ignoring his own," It was so hard for me to believe you loved me and for me to accept my own feelings in the beginning, and sometimes I feel like this is all a dream, but then I wake up in your arms, and I know it's a reality.

Yero my hero, you've saved my life in ways no one else has. You've shown me what true love is and how it is supposed to make you feel. When my father drafted me in the war, I thought at the least I would die an honorable death. A death that someone out there would be proud of. But now, I want to live, and it seems I can't without you." She smiled, and he beamed at her, "I never thought someone would love me the way you do. And with you I feel…complete. You're my other half. And now I couldn't be happier that we're here.

In the beginning I couldn't believe you loved me, but then I thought, maybe you didn't see what I saw in me, but what you saw in me. Then I started to realize that you loved me for me. And I love you more than anyone. And now I know we need each other. I promise to love you and care for you for the rest of eternity, Yero my hero."

It took all Fiyero's willpower not to kiss her on the spot. The rest of the ceremony was a blur, and then the priest said, "You may now kiss-"

Fiyero engulfed Elphaba in a very passionate kiss and the crowd burst into applause. There was not a dry eye in the entire church; even the Wizard was tearing up.

Lack of air made the couple separate, and Fiyero whispered to her, "I love you."

She responded with another deep kiss.

The couple was whisked away to their official announcement on the balcony of the Emerald Palace. It was tradition for the newly married couple to kiss after they were introduced.

The Wizard announced them personally, "And now, Prince Fiyero and Princess Elphaba Tiggular!"

Fiyero looked at her, and she wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him in for a deep kiss. Oz cheered for their new prince and princess of the Vinkus.

After that, the pair traveled for the remainder of the day to their honeymoon spot; Kiamo Ko. As the couple was nearing their bedroom Fiyero piped up, "Oz! I almost forgot! The tattoos!"

"What?"

"I have to give you the tattoos. It tradition for Vinkun Royalty. You are a princess now, after all."

"I can hardly believe it."

For the next hour, Fiyero carefully tattooed a pattern of blue diamonds on Elphaba's stomach, back and arms, matching his. At the end he said, "Fae, thank you for marrying me."

"I don't think I've ever been this happy."

"Oz, I love you."

She gave him a kiss, which he deepened, and her hands went around his neck, and his hands went around her waist.

Not much was said after that.


	26. Chapter 26

** Thanks to Ultimate Queen of Cliffies for the awesome review! Reviews make my day! hinthint**

Chapter Twenty-Six

The next day, Fiyero woke up to find Elphaba, his wife, asleep beside him, with a soft smile on her face. He was so content with his life. He watched Elphaba sleep for several minutes until there was a soft knock on the door. Fiyero slowly moved out of bed and opened the door. It was Crant.

"Master Fiyero, there is a courier here for you. Its urgent."

Fiyero went to the parlor, confused and spoke to the courier, "Why are you here? The Wizard said we'd have a week-"

"I bring a letter from the Wizard himself, your majesty. Urgent notice."

Fiyero opened the letter. It read, _General, I'm sorry to be pulling you from your honeymoon so early, but this cannot wait. It seems the rebels have one outpost left: Grushgrove Cavern. Go there and end this war, once and for all. I have arranged for you two to leave in the early evening. Good luck, and Ozspeed. –Oz._

Fiyero was enraged. Could they just have one day together to not worry about anything? Was that too much to ask for?

He returned to the bedroom and Elphaba had already stirred. "Good Morning, Yero."

He gave her a quick kiss.

"Something wrong?"

Handed her the letter. He paced the floor, trying to control his anger.

"So we have to go back so soon?"

"It seems so."

She sighed. As she got up, Fiyero turned and punched a hole in the wall out of anger.

She ran to him and gripped his shoulders, "Fiyero! What's gotten in to you?"

"I just want a day where we don't have to worry about the war or the Wizard. I just want a day with you Fae."

She nodded and gave him a soft kiss. "When do we head out?"

"Now. We have to be there by sunset. Get packed. Quickly."

The couple packed and boarded for the short journey to the Border.

When the couple arrived, Avaric greeted them, "Well, if it isn't the newly weds! Congratulations!"

Fiyero gave him a death glare.

He straightened up, "Well, the cavern is a mile north, and we plan to attack at dawn. You two might want to get some rest, it's going to be a tough fight."

The pair went to their tent, silently.

Elphaba spoke up, "You nervous?"

"A little. Are you?"

She nodded her head, and looked at him with teary eyes.

He went to her side, "Hey, it's going to be Ok. Just think, after this, no more war." He wrapped his arms around her and she melted into him. "You know what I'm thinking about? Children. Beautiful children, like their mother."

She smiled, "A family. A _real _family."

"Will you be the mother of our children, Fae?"

"You're an idiot." She said, smiling. He kissed her deeply in reply.

The pair went to bed, preparing for their last stand with the rebels.


	27. Chapter 27

**Thanks to Ultimate Queen of Cliffies for reviewing Chapter 26!**

**WARNING: tissues recommended.**

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Fiyero and Elphaba woke up the next morning, ready to face whatever was to come. The army gathered around the entrance of the cavern, and waited for the word to strike. Fiyero glanced at his wife, and mouthed, "I love you" before giving the signal.

"Charge!" the army roared and started for the rebels. The cavern was huge, and the floor was actually an ankle-deep spring of freshwater. There seemed to be a water system throughout the rest of the cave.

Halfway through the blood fest, Fiyero separated from Elphaba and was cornered by three rebels. When he backed into a wall for support, something heavy hit his head and he slammed to the ground, unconscious.

Elphaba, unfortunately, didn't notice when Fiyero began to drift. Battle ended at dusk. When the last rebel retreated, the Ozians roared with victory. Elphaba glanced around for Fiyero but didn't see him. She turned to Avaric, "Have you seen Fiyero?"

He shook his head, "No, but I'm sure he's here. He has to be."

Before she could answer, a mass of rebels came into the spring, and for once it seemed that the rebels outnumbered the Ozians. A short man came forward, and two others followed behind him, and appeared to be dragging something, or someone behind them.

The man spoke up, "Greetings. My name is Boq, leader of the rebels. Tell me, are you missing someone?"

The pair threw a man with his hands bound and a burlap sack over his head on the floor in front of Boq. He looked beaten and defeated.

"It seems we've got ourselves a very important person here. Care to take a guess on who it is?"

Elphaba's knees buckled.

Boq snatched the sack off of the man's head, and Elphaba's knees gave away. It was Fiyero. She covered her hands with her mouth, and Avaric's jaw dropped.

"Ah, it seems you know exactly who this is."

"Take me instead!" Elphaba said as she got up and stepped forward. Avaric whispered to her, "You don't have to do this!"

"No!" Fiyero screamed.

She spoke to him, "Yes I do. Take me, please."

Boq was stunned. Fiyero spoke, "No! Don't do this Fae!"

"It seems we have a winner! Well, general, this seems to be your lucky day. Set him free, and bind her. I'll give you a moment to say goodbye."

Fae ran to his side, "Fiyero, are you hurt?"

"No. Fae, please-"

"Its my duty. I have to do this. Listen, Fiyero, we don't have much time. I love you more than I've loved anyone else and you have changed my life, for the better."

"Why are you saying goodbye?"

That stopped Elphaba cold in her tracks. Tears welled in her eyes, "Because…I may not make it out of this one."

"Don't say that."

"Fiyero, just…please just tell me you love me."

"I love you, and I won't stop until were back together again Elphaba. I promise."

"Kiss me." she didn't have to ask twice.

Fiyero gave her a passionate kiss, never wanting to part. Never wanting to let go. They were supposed to be together forever. Why was this happening to them?

They parted when Elphaba was dragged away. That was one of the few times she'd ever seen him cry.


	28. Chapter 28

Thanks to Mad-Idina-Fan98 and Ultimate Queen of Cliffes for reviewing chapter 27!

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Elphaba was dragged into interrogation the next day after a sleepless night. She was tired, hungry, and scared.

Boq came up to her, "So, who are you exactly?"

"Call me Fae."

"Fae. Why did you take the general's place?"

"I would die for him."

"Did you two have a special relationship? Or was it purely business?"

"We're married."

"Really? How long?"

She took in a shaky breath, "Four days."

Boq's jaw dropped. _Four days. _"Well, you must miss him."

"More than anything. I know he's worried sick about me. He always was over-protective." She gave a half-smile.

"Well Fae, we have plans for you. And don't worry," he said as he headed out of the room, "I'm sure you'll see the general soon enough."

Boq walked out of the room and had to compose himself. _Four days. _Who was he turning into? It didn't matter now. He had to win this war, and he could only do it with Fae's help.

Avaric dragged Fiyero out of the cavern after Elphaba's goodbye. When Fiyero was escorted to his tent, he collapsed on his bed and cried silent tears.

The next morning, Fiyero walked out of his tent, and the whole camp came to a stop. He was expecting this since his whole army saw him fall apart in a matter of seconds. He walked straight to Avaric and said, "When do we go back?"

"General, we have to move on."

"What do you mean?"

"They severely outnumber us. We underestimated them. No way we can take them with our current numbers."

"Then gather more troops."

"Only the Wizard is authorized to give reinforcements."

"Then I'll do it myself."

Avaric whispered to him, "Are you doing okay?"

"My wife was just captured by a rebel army. I don't know what they're doing to her or if she's even alive. And you're asking me if I'm doing okay?"

Fiyero brushed passed him and boarded a carriage headed directly to the Emerald City.

The stern-faced general arrived later that evening, and marched right in to the Wizard's throne room.

The Wizard's head shot up, "General? What are you doing here?"

"I need reinforcements."

"general, I cant just-"

"Please, your Ozness. In our invasion to take the cavern, we were forced to retreat. I was captured and held hostage."

"Then why are you here?"

"Elphaba volunteered to take my place."

"Then she did her job."

"What?"

"She did what she had to do and made sure this army had a fighting chance by setting you free."

"We have to get her back. That's why I need the reinforcements. So we-"

"Do you honestly think she's still alive, general?"

Fiyero felt as though he had been slapped in the face. "Pardon?!"

"You may want to accept the reality of the situation, general. Ill give you reinforcements for another try, but after that…consider what may be possible. You are dismissed."

Fiyero walked out of the throne room, praying that Elphaba was still alive.


	29. Chapter 29

Thanks to Mad-Idina-Fan98 and Ultimate Queen of Cliffies for reviewing chapter 28!

Chapter Twenty-Nine

One week after Elphaba's interrogation, she was subjected to experimenting. She was led into a small operating room and was strapped to a chair. She listened in on a conversation outside of the room belonging to a doctor and Boq. She couldn't make out all of what the doctor was saying, but caught the words, pain, harmful, and death.

Great.

The doctor came in to the room and spoke to Elphaba, "Fae, my name is Doctor Vern. Were going to start now. Best of luck to you."

Vern injected Elphaba with a syringe, and her world suddenly went black.

She woke up some hours later in a roped off area of the spring. Boq greeted her on the intercom, watching her from an observation platform above the spring. "Good evening Fae. It's good to see that you're alive. No one else has survived the experiments before."

"Where's Fiyero?" Elphaba said disoriented. She had a pounding headache, and lifted her hand to her forehead, but then gasped in horror.

Her hand was as green as the Emerald City.

She checked all visible skin, and all of it was a shade of green. "I see you've noticed the side effect." Boq said reluctantly, "And Fiyero isn't here."

"Why am I green?"

"Like I said, it's a side effect. Look, at least you're alive."

Elphaba felt a sudden urge of power and anger, and channeled it to a nearby target. She summoned flames that shot out of her hands and burned the target to ashes.

"Wow. Would you look at that! It worked!"

"What just happened?"

"The magic! It's in you! The experiment worked!"

"Magic?" Elphaba looked at her hands and repeated what she had just done with ease.

She felt like a new person.

"We've been trying for so long, and it finally worked! Fae, keep going, and we'll show you what to do."

Unfortunately, in more training, the new Elphaba failed to notice her wedding rings slip off and land in the spring.

Fiyero invaded the cavern as soon as the reinforcements arrived. When they entered the cavern, no one was to be found. Fiyero shouted and shouted for the rebels to come out, but no one replied, and he soon realized, this was it. He slammed to the ground in frustration and defeat. As he looked into the water at his reflection, he noticed a glinting object. He rushed over and found Elphaba's wedding rings.

He broke down.

Avaric saw this and came to his side, "Fiyero…she's gone."

"Don't say that!" he said through his tears.

Avaric helped him up, and his army left the cavern.


	30. Chapter 30

WOw. Thirty chapters! I just want to say thank you to everyone who's supported me, and especially to everyone from the start! I never thought this story would get the reaction it did, and, well, THANK YOU!

Thanks to ExoticPeachBlossom and Ultimate Queen of Cliffies and Mad-Idina-Fan98 for reviewing chapter 29! Triple review! :DDD

Chapter Thirty

Fiyero reported to the Wizard later in the week, and he was allowed several weeks of leave in order to grieve for Elphaba.

Little did he know, things were about to get a whole lot worse.

Fiyero went home to Kiamo Ko, and his parents somberly greeted him upon his arrival. Kells, barely keeping herself together, hugged her son tightly, and he did so in return.

Niq said, "We're so sorry, Yero."

He replied, "Dad, I know she's still out there. I can feel it."

The couple said nothing in return.

During dinner, Niq asked, "Fiyero, do you know what day it is?"

He answered, "Thursday."

Kells chimed in, "Its your birthday."

Fiyero knew exactly what this meant. It was not a joyous occasion. "What are you saying?"

"My council met today. Now, this is going to be hard to hear, so bear with me."

"Say it."

"They've chosen a wife for you. The date is set. Three days." Niq said, tears welling in his eyes.

Fiyero banged his fist on the table, "My wife was captured…and they want me to marry in three days?"

Kells started, "Fiyero, you may want to consider the possibility-"

"No! She is not gone! She's stronger than that! I will not marry. Not when my wife is still alive."

No one spoke. Fiyero stomped out of the room in anger and went to his bedroom. "Happy Birthday to me…." He said, on the verge of tears.

Elphaba grew stronger everyday. Her powers allowed her to control the elements and anything around her with ease. She had moved up in the ranks of the rebel army, and was being watched closely by Boq and the war council. She spent the majority of her days training and improving on her magic.

When she retired to her barrack that day, she softly sung happy birthday to Fiyero. If he thought she was dead, then he was preparing to wed. If he was still searching for her, there was still hope. She looked down on her left hand and gasped in horror. Her wedding rings were gone.

She ran and found Boq, "Boq, have you seen my wedding rings?"

"No, Fae. Guess who decided to pay us a visit?"

She shrugged.

"Fiyero and his army."

Her eyes widened, "Fiyero was here?! How long ago?"

"A few days. He seemed pretty upset when he left."

"Please, Boq, I just need to let him know that I'm alive."

"No, I can't allow that."

"Then why am I here?"

Boq was silent for a few moments, "That will all be explained soon, Fae. I promise."

"Please, I love him. And I know he's suffering. And I know he's out there looking for me! He has to be."

Boq shook his head and walked away. Elphaba prayed that Fiyero didn't give up hope.

That was the only thing she could hold onto these days.


	31. Chapter 31

Thanks to Ultimate Queen of Cliffies for reviewing chapter 30!

Chapter Thirty-One

Glinda Upland, of the Upper Uplands, was ecstatic to be marrying the dashing Fiyero Tiggular. She arrived at Kiamo Ko a day before the wedding. Fiyero put on his fake smile, and greeted her in the parlor.

Everyone had dinner, and Fiyero remained silent throughout the conversation, only replying with head nods.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to Elpfeeba?" Glinda said.

"It's_ Elphaba_." That was enough for Fiyero to enter the conversation. "She's missing."

"Oh. My apologies."

Niq chimed in, "I think its time for dessert."

"I'm full." Fiyero said as he left the table, and he retreated to the library.

Glinda was stung, and decided to pursue him a few minutes after he left.

"Um, Fiyero…is something wrong?" Glinda said poking her head in the library.

"What do you want?"

"You just seemed upset."

"Tell me, would you be upset if your soul mate went missing, and the second you got home, you were told that you have to marry a stranger?"

She didn't answer.

"That's what I thought."

"But Fiyero, maybe she's not missing. Maybe she's-"

"Shut up. And leave. Now."

"No. I am going to be your wife in less than twelve hours. I have-"

"Then let me have twelve hours of peace."

She left the room and complied with his wish.

The wedding was held the next morning in the Vinkus. The story was that Elphaba was killed in action, and Glinda stepped in at the eleventh hour in order to save the monarchy. So Fiyero had to pretend that he was head-over-heels in love with her.

This was going to be a long day.

Fiyero put on his best fake smile and said his vows, and most of the ceremony went by fairly quickly. To add to the effect, Glinda started to cry in the middle of her vows, which made Fiyero even more irritable than he already was.

And then came the kiss. Fiyero winced as it happened. Wrong lips. Wrong taste. Wrong everything. He kissed her long enough to please the crowd, and then they were whisked away to the Emerald City for their "honeymoon."

On the night of the wedding Fiyero simply said, "I'm not going to sleep with you."

"But don't we have to?"

"I don't care if we have to or not, its not going to happen. Goodnight."

Fiyero rushed off to his room and gazed out of the window onto the green city. He wept that night, and finally accepted the reality in front of him.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty-Two

Boq approached Elphaba later in the week and said, "It's time. Follow me."

Confused, Elphaba followed Boq into a small meeting room, with a table and two chairs. He motioned her to sit down, and she did so.

"You are here for a reason, Fae. The council and I have agreed that you are trustworthy, so I am going to tell you your purpose here.

You see, everyone at this outpost is not from Quox. We're from Oz. If you remember correctly, the Wizard was not very popular, and his admiration has been declining in the past few years to an all time low. So, in order to gain popularity and avoid an inevitable uprising, he started sending petty thieves and poor farmers out of Oz, naming them traitors. After he banished us to Quox, he waged war against us, assuming it was going to be an easy win. But he was surely mistaken. We've got hidden outposts throughout Quox and even in Oz that no Ozian ever knew about."

"What do I have to do with all of this?"

"We've been watching you for weeks, Fae. After we launch an assault on the Emerald City, we want you to be the next Empress of Oz."

"Boq, I don't know what to say…"

"I'm glad to hear you're on board. We'll give you a room and get a meeting set up with the council."

"So…were you from Munchkinland?"

"Was my size not convincing enough?" he laughed, "Yes. I was a farmer, just starting out when I was arrested."

"I'm so sorry."

"I won't be sorry when we take over. Everyone will get a clean slate."

"What about my husband?"

"Uh…about Fiyero…" Boq pulled an _Ozian Times _out of his pocket.

"I'll let you read this on your own. Take all the time that you need."

Her eyes widened and she grabbed the newspaper as he left the room. On the front page it read, _True Love Conquers All: Prince Marries Princess. Today Prince Fiyero Tiggular and Glinda Upland, of the Upper Uplands, were wed in the Vinkus. After the Princes' late wife passed away from battle, Glinda Upland confessed her hidden love for Fiyero at the eleventh hour. The two are pictured sharing a passionate kiss as they begin their lives as a couple in wedded bliss._

Elphaba couldn't read anymore. Tears were streaming down her face as she looked at Fiyero and this…Glinda sharing a kiss. And they looked _happy_. How could he?

She bolted out of the room and into her new bedchambers. She was so infuriated, fire was at the brim of her fingertips and she burned any paper she touched.

She cried until there were no more tears in her. It was over between them. Who knew it was him that would break her heart? They were supposed to be together, forever. She was going to bear his children, and they were going to be a _family_. But Yero was someone else's hero now.


	33. Chapter 33

Thanks to Elphaba'sGirl, Ultimate Queen of Cliffies, and Mad-Idina-Fan98 for reivewing chapter 32! You guys are awesome!

Chapter Thirty-Three

Fiyero and Glinda returned to Kiamo Ko after their "honeymoon." The couple spent several days at home, and then Fiyero announced that he was returning to war.

"Yero, are you sure that's a good idea?" Kells said.

"I have to finish what I started. I have to make sure Fae's sacrifice was not in vain."

"I agree. I think you should." Niq stated.

The family was in agreement and Fiyero packed his things and started on his journey back to the camp near Grushgrove cavern.

When he arrived, Avaric greeted his carriage. "Welcome back, general! Congratulations on your marriage."

Fiyero glared at him.

"We'll have a briefing tomorrow morning. Get some rest."

Fiyero and Avaric parted ways, and Fiyero retired to his tent. In the middle of the night, out of restlessness, he approached the cavern.

He went inside and stood in the center of the underground spring. "I know you can hear me." He looked around him, "I'm here to make a deal. I become your loyal prisoner. All you have to do is tell me what happened to Elphaba." He showed that he was unarmed.

This peaked Boq's interest, and he came out to Fiyero, a dozen feet separating the two.

"Are you sure about this general?"

He nodded. "As long as you hold up your end of the deal."

Boq sighed, and bound Fiyero's hands together. "Congratulations on your marriage."

Fiyero was led to a small-secluded cell, away from most of the camp. He spoke, "Tell me what happened to her."

"Better yet, why don't I let her tell you herself?"

Fiyero's eyes widened, "She's alive?!"

"She may be alive to you. I might not say the same for her."

Boq went to Fae's bedchambers and knocked on the door. A sleepy Elphaba opened the door, "Its not morning yet."

"Someone would like a word with you."

"My meeting isn't until the morning-"

"Fae, Fiyero is here."

"What?"

"He turned himself in. We struck a deal that I couldn't pass up. He's waiting for you."

Fae went to the cell; she took a deep breath and turned the door handle.

She opened the door to she Fiyero, sitting on the floor, and it took all her willpower not to go running into his strong arms.

Chapter Thirty-Four


	34. Chapter 34

Thanks to Mad-Idina-Fan98 for reviewing chapter 33!

Chapter Thirty-Four

Blue eyes locked with brown and Fiyero couldn't believe it. Elphaba was alive. And she looked, breathtaking.

"Fae…you look so beautiful." He looked at the emerald goddess in from of him and couldn't believe his eyes. He never imagined that she could look anymore gorgeous than she already did, and now, it was like he fell in love all over again.

She remained silent.

"I can't believe it! I knew you were still alive! Everyone else said you'd died, but everyone was wrong."

She said nothing. And crossed her arms.

"Is something wrong?"

Elphaba picked up the newspaper on the table outside of the cell. It was the same newspaper she'd read the night before, and tossed it inside of the cell.

Fiyero looked at the newspaper and mentally slapped himself. "Fae, please, I can explain."

"You'll be released in the morning." She said as she turned to leave.

"Wait," he said as he grabbed her wrist, and she yanked away.

"Please, just take these." He held out her wedding rings, and she turned and left without taking them. Before she left she said,

"I believe those belong to someone else now."

Fiyero watched her walk out of the door, and he finally realized the pain and hurt he had caused. Well, now, he had to make things right.

Elphaba went back to bed, her mind numb. How could he expect her to just forget the fact that he got married two weeks after she went missing?

She slept for a few hours, and then got up to attend the council meeting. When she walked passed the main traffic area of the cavern, she saw Fiyero being moved into a permanent cell, wearing prisoner robes. She saw Boq and pulled him aside, "What are you doing? I said to release him!"

"Fae, I won't release the most successful general Oz has ever seen. It's not going to happen."

"He needs to go."

"Maybe you two will make up and we'll let him in to the rebellion soon enough."

"That's not going to happen."

"Just talk to him. Maybe there's a reason behind all of this."

Elphaba brushed it off and went into the council meeting with Boq. There she met the seven council members, and was inducted as a leader of the rebellion, equal rank with Boq.

When the meeting was over, she took a detour to Fiyero's new living quarters.

She walked to him and said, "I hope you're happy now."

"I'm not. Fae, it was a mistake. They thrust Glinda upon me a few days after my birthday. I didn't enjoy it."

"I gave you everything; my trust, my future, my _love. _And you threw it all away for that bubblehead. I sacrificed everything for you! And that is how you repay me?"

"I love you, Fae. I always have, and I still do. I know I've caused you more pain than you ever deserved, but please, we can still get through this."

"You denied me and betrayed me. You have no idea how much pain and strife you've caused me! And to think, I was going to start a family with you!"

"Fae, I would-"

"I'm done. I don't want to hear it." Elphaba stormed out of sight and locked herself in her bedroom.

How was she ever going to forgive him?


	35. Chapter 35

**Thanks to Mad-Idina-Fan for reviewing the last chapter! 1 More review to 50 reviews!**

Chapter Thirty-Five

Avaric to find the whole camp on high alert- the general was missing. After hours of searching, Fiyero was nowhere to be found, and the rumor was that he ran away, into madness.

The Wizard realized this was the last straw for his beloved general. He called Avaric to the Emerald City, and renamed him as General.

Avaric was ecstatic. No more answering to that lovesick tyrant. He made the rules now. He was in charge.

He was going to win this war.

_"Look out! We're outnumbered! There's too many of them-" Boq was cut off by the ambush. The rebels had no chance. When Boq awoke from unconsciousness, he attended to Fiyero, and he was in bad shape._

_ They banded together and carried him back to the cavern, but it was too late. Fiyero was dead._

Elphaba woke with a gasp, breathing heavily, and sweating profusely. She bolted out of bed and went to Fiyero's prison cell, still shaky from her nightmare. She saw him sleeping soundly, and breathed a small sigh of relief.

Then he stirred, "Fae, is everything alright?"

She stiffened, "Its nothing."

"You had a nightmare, didn't you?"

"It's fine. Don't worry about it." She turned to leave.

"Fae, please, don't leave. Just talk to me."

She sat down in a chair, and Fiyero relaxed. "It was just _so real_."

"Tell me about it."

She described the nightmare to Fiyero and he listened, without interrupting.

"Whoa."

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm right here. It was just a dream."

"But it felt so real. It feels like it's going to happen."

"Like a vision?"

"Maybe."

The two were silent for a few seconds, Fiyero taking in the sight of Elphaba. "You look so beautiful, Fae."

She almost blushed, "I'm not to fond of it."

"I love it. I love you."

She didn't reply.

"How did it happen?"

"They ran some tests on me, and this was a side effect."

"Did you get any other perks?"

She shot a small fireball towards the wall.

"Well, that's something you don't see everyday."

Elphaba paused, "How's Glinda doing?"

"Fae, please, just let me explain."

"Go right ahead." She said sarcastically.

"The council forced me to marry her after my twenty-fifth birthday. I had no choice. Everything happened in a blur, and the next thing you know, I'm here, turning myself in." He paused, "I'm so sorry, Fae. I didn't deserve you before, and now, I don't deserve you at all. Please, if there is still a little part of you that still loves me, then believe me. If not, I understand."

She hesitated, "Fiyero, you married another woman. When I read the newspaper, I felt like you threw me away and replaced me. I would have given anything for you. You broke my heart."

"Let me fix it. Let me make things right again."

"Sometimes I don't know if the damage you've caused can be undone."

"And what about the rest of the time, Fae?"

She didn't speak, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Fae. I love you."

Elphaba left and spent the rest of her night attempting to sleep, but none came.


	36. Chapter 36

Wow...50 reviews and 2,000 views! Thank you all for the awesome support. I never dreamed it would be this big, and now, LETS MAKE IT EVEN BIGGER! 3

Ultimate Queen of Cliffies takes the cake with the 50th review, followed closley by Mad-Idina-Fan98! Thanks you guys!

Chapter Thirty-Six

Several weeks passed and Fiyero started his fourth week of imprisonment. He settled into a regular schedule. He'd wake up and see Elphaba go into her lengthy council meetings, and see her again on the way to her bedchambers. They would always make eye contact. Some days, when Elphaba had nightmares, he would see her peek at him in the middle of the night, but they rarely ever talked.

There was one day, however, where Elphaba didn't come out of her room. And when she did, she granted him no eye contact, and he knew something was wrong.

She came to him later that day, after her council meeting, "We have to talk."

"What's wrong?"

"Its time you knew my role in all of this." She sat down in front of him. She told him the same thing Boq told her a few weeks ago, and he listened all the way through, never interrupting.

"I still don't understand, what do you have to do in all of this?"

"When we ambush the Emerald City and capture the Wizard, they want me to take over. As Empress."

Fiyero was speechless.

Elphaba rubbed her face with her hand, "But first we have to take the City."

"What is my role in all of this?"

"Once Boq trusts you enough, he'll take you on a little trip. If you pass, you'll be in the Rebel Army. If not…we'll have to kill you."

Fiyero swallowed hard, "What trip?"

"He'll take you out in the wilderness for a few days, and if you stay there and don't run away, everything will be fine."

"Oh."

"Fiyero…I know this is a lot to ask, but I honestly don't think I can rule Oz alone. Would you help me?"

Fiyero didn't even have to think about it. If it meant getting closer to her and winning her trust again, he would do anything for her, "Absolutely. I would love that Fae."

Elphaba was silent for a few seconds, "How can you even look at me?"

"What?"

"Fiyero, I'm not the same person I was when we separated. And I'm not just talking about my skin color."

"What are you talking about? Elphaba, you're still that person I fell in love with, only now, I feel like I get to fall in love with you all over again." She gave him a concerned look, "And I know you're worried about getting hurt again, too." He moved to the edge of the cell bars, "I promise, I won't ever do anything to hurt you ever again. I need you Fae, and believe it or not, but you need me too. You're my other half, and I'm never going to risk losing you ever again."

She smiled, and Fiyero's heart soared at the sight of her. Oz, he missed that smile.

"I'll see you in the morning, Yero." And that was the first time she'd used his nickname.

"I love you Fae."

"I know." She said as she walked out of the room.


	37. Chapter 37

Thanks to Ultimate Queen of Cliffies and Mad-Idina-Fan98 for reviewing chapter 36!

Chapter Thirty-Seven

Weeks passed, and it was finally time for Fiyero's final test. He gathered basic supplies, and found Boq, who was ready to depart. Elphaba found the pair just before they were set to leave, and she asked Boq for a moment alone, and he complied.

She pulled him aside, "Listen Fiyero, please be careful."

"Why are you so worried?"

"Well, the last time we were separated, it didn't go over so well. Try not to run off either."

"Fae, I'm not going anywhere. I promise. I'll be back before you know it." He gave her a comforting smile.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and embraced him. He held her tight, enjoying the familiar scent that greeted his nose. He smiled again, "I love you Fae."

She gave him a small kiss, "Be careful, Yero." After he left with Boq, she whispered, "I love you too, Yero, my hero."

Boq took Fiyero into the wilderness and when they reached the stopping point after an hour of hiking, they prepared to part ways.

"Alright, we're here. You know the rules."

"Thanks Boq."

"Good luck. And Fiyero,"

"Yeah?"

"She really does love you, you know."

"I know. Ill see you in three days."

Boq left and Fiyero was alone. For the next few days, he didn't do much, and most of his thoughts drifted to Elphaba. Things were going to be different once he got back. They were going to be back together, and they would win this war together. Then they would start a family, and they would live happily ever after. That's how things were supposed to end, right?

The three days passed slowly, but they soon came to a close. Boq, with a few extra soldiers, arrived to get Fiyero and said, "Welcome to the rebellion, Fiyero."

He smiled, "Thanks Boq." All of a sudden, Fiyero heard footsteps. He glanced around but saw nothing. "Did you hear that?"

Boq nodded.

Then twigs started to snap, and Fiyero could only say, "Its an amb-" before the small troupe of Ozians came out of the brush and ambushed the pair.

They stood no chance. Fiyero was brought to the ground immediately and Boq was not long to follow. The group made a fight out of it, but they were outnumbered and outgunned. After several minutes, the Ozians left and Fiyero lay on the ground, his own blood pooling around him.

On the third day, Elphaba was anxious to see Fiyero return, safe and sound. When Boq came through the cavern covered in blood and limping, her previous thoughts were thrown out of the window.

She ran to Boq, "What happened?!"

"We were ambushed. Fifteen of them, five of us."

"Where's Fiyero?"

Boq hesitated, "He…he got the worst of it." Just then Fiyero, being carried by the remaining group, entered the cavern.

Elphaba screamed.

Fiyero was limp, with patches of skin missing. One solider was covering his throat, which looked like it was cut. Badly.

Elphaba tried to run to him, but Boq held her back, "Fae, stop! He's unstable!"

"I have to see him!" She said through her tears.

"Not until we know what's going on!"

"Please, I love him! He can't die! He can't die…" she said as she broke down in his arms.

Boq eventually calmed her down and took her to her room. She collapsed on her bed, and he stayed in the room with her until, hours later, Vern came through the door.

"Miss Fae," he started, "I'll start with the good news. He's alive. He lost a lot of blood, and for now, is comatose. He'll be able to recover as long as he wakes up within a few weeks. Unfortunately, there is a very concerning issue. He may have lost his power of speech."

Elphaba's jaw dropped. "How?"

"I think his vocal chords were cut."

"Is there a chance of recovering?"

"There is a chance, but its slim to none." Vern looked at them grimly.

"Can I see him?"

"Of course, Miss Fae."

Vern led Elphaba into Fiyero's room. His eyes were closed, and his chest rose and fell with every breath. She went to his side and held his hand, "Yero, I'm so sorry!" she broke down over him, tears spilling down her face. "Its all my fault!"

He didn't respond, "I love you, so much, Yero. If you can hear me, please know that. And I'm not going anywhere. I'm sorry I didn't forgive you sooner, and I'm sorry that I was so cold to you. Once you wake up, we can be together again. We'll win this war together, and after that, we'll have a family. I promise. All you have to do is wake up."

Boq slipped into the room and touched Fae's back, and she cried even harder. "We recovered Fiyero's clothes, and these were in his pocket."

He unfolded his hand to reveal Elphaba's wedding rings. She immediately took them and slipped them on her finger, and continued to weep for her husband.


	38. Chapter 38

**Uggg this chapter was so hard to write. #Writersblock. hope you guys get something out of it!**

**Thanks to ExoticPeachBlossom for reviewing the last chapter! Glad to have you back!**

Chapter Thirty-Eight

For the next few weeks, Elphaba stayed by Fiyero's side. This made Boq weary. What if Fiyero never woke up? Would Elphaba ever let him go?

Boq tried to convince Elphaba to sleep and get a good meal several times, but she refused, vowing to stay by his side.

She always talked with him, and fully believed that he could hear her. She told him about what the council was planning and what was happening around the camp that day. She also usually read him the newspaper.

"In this edition, there is a picture of your parents and Glinda. They're looking for you and miss you." She paused, "I miss your parents."

Elphaba looked at her sleeping husband and sighed, "I love you." She hesitated, "You really need to wake up, Fiyero."

She sighed again and gently closed her eyes and drifted off into a light sleep.

Fiyero could hear and understand everything she was saying. His heart ached when she broke down, and at the same time, soared after she confessed her love for him. He just wanted to hold her and tell her everything was going to be ok.

But how was he going to get out of this mess?

He gathered all of his strength and determination, attempting to wiggle his finger that was intertwined with Elphaba's. He tried for so long, and it felt like nothing was working.

But then, it felt like something inside him switched on.

Elphaba awoke to the small taps of a finger, that didn't belong to her. Her eyes widened, and she screamed, "Vern! Get in here!"

Vern rushed in and asked, "What happened?"

"He moved his finger!"

Vern was baffled, "Miss Fae, please, step outside."

Elphaba stepped out of the room, trembling. Boq came shortly after, "I heard what happened. Is he ok?"

"They're examining him now."

An eternity later, Vern stepped out of the room. "He's awake, but my previous concerns have taken shape. He has lost the ability to speak."

Elphaba started towards the door and Vern grabbed her shoulder, "He doesn't know."

Elphaba went into the room and found a very groggy Fiyero, and went to his side, "Its about time." She said, breathing a sigh of relief.

He tried to speak, but no sound left is lips, and he had a confused look.

"Yero…this is going to be hard to hear." She swallowed hard, "You have lost the ability to speak."

Shock filled his face.

She went to his side, "It's gonna be ok, Yero. Everything is going to work out, I promise."

She planted a soft kiss on his forehead, and thanked Oz that her husband was alive.


	39. Chapter 39

Thanks to ExoticPeachBlossom, Ultimate Queen of Cliffies, and Mad-Idina-Fan98 for reviewing the last chapter!

How about a somewhat happy chapter for once? :D

Chapter Thirty-Nine

Soon enough, Fiyero was allowed to leave the hospital wing of the cavern, and soon moved in with Elphaba.

After 136 days apart, Fiyero was finally spending the night with his wife again, and even though he couldn't physically tell her how much he loved her, he tried his hardest to get the point across.

While the couple was winding down, Fiyero gestured a complex motion.

"What?"

He took a scrap piece of paper and scribbled a sentence, _I understood everything you said while I was in a coma, you know._

She smiled, "I figured you did." She changed into her nightclothes, and he noticed the blue diamonds shining against the green on her arms, and on the skin that was visible. He grinned as he stripped of his shirt to reveal his diamonds.

She gave him a sweet kiss, "I love you, you know."

Fiyero returned the kiss and gestured the same sentence.

The couple retired together, Elphaba resting her head on Fiyero's chest, falling asleep to the familiar sound of his beating heart.

The next morning, Fiyero woke to an empty bead, with a note on Elphaba's pillow. It read, _Went to train- Fae. _He got dressed and headed to the training area of the cavern.

Elphaba rose early that morning to practice her fire powers. She found it to be a great stress reliever in these very stressful times. She summoned a fireball and made it dance around the room, finally commanding it to explode into sparks above the spring.

Fiyero saw Elphaba in action and was astounded. He knew she had powers, but to the extent of controlling the elements?

When she finished, she turned to find Fiyero standing, watching her. "Just blowing off some steam, pun intended." She said and he smiled.

She continued for some time, and Fiyero turned to leave. She saw this and summoned a huge wave using the spring water, and he was soaked from head to toe.

He turned around and saw her smirking, and proceeded to splash up as much water as he could. The two chased each other for a few minutes, and Elphaba tripped over Fiyero, sending both of them on the ground, Elphaba on top of him.

The two laughed harder than they had in a while, and when they stopped, Fiyero gave Elphaba a deep kiss, which she returned. The two lay there for a while, and then helped each other up, holding hands as they left the spring together.


	40. Chapter 40

** Thanks to ExoticPeachBlossom, Mad-Idina-Fan98 and Ultimate Queen of Cliffes for reviewing the last chapter! Wow 40 chapters, and hopefully lots more to come!**

Chapter Forty

The more time Fiyero spent with Elphaba, the more inferior he felt. She was a woman who was stronger and wiser than him. She had powers that no one else had ever experienced before.

And he was just a man with no voice.

Once Elphaba elaborated on the type of experiment she had, the more Fiyero wanted to be subjected to it. He thought it might fix his current impairment if he went under the same thing.

The next night, Fiyero slipped out of bed, careful not to wake his sleeping wife, and headed to the hospital wing to meet Boq and Vern. He contacted Boq the day prior and he reluctantly agreed to help him. He met the two men in the operating room, ready to take a risk.

"Are you sure you want to do this? You could be killed."

Fiyero nodded his head.

After several minutes of prep, Fiyero was ready.

Just before he was to be put to sleep, Elphaba burst through the door, "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Fae, he-"

"I don't want to hear it!" She turned to Fiyero, "You could die. And there's no telling what other side effects could take place! Fiyero, don't do this, please!"

He wrote a sentence on a piece of paper and gave it to her.

She read it and immediately changed her tone, leaving the room.

Boq and Vern were stunned. "How?"

He rewrote the sentence. _I have to try._

The two men then proceeded, "Are you ready?"

Fiyero nodded his head.

Fiyero watched as they injected something, and his world went black.

He woke up in the same spring that Elphaba was training in a few days before. She was beside him, and the rest of the council was up on the observation deck.

"Yero, are you ok?"

He lifted his hand up to his head, which was still the caramel color of his skin.

"Try and speak." Boq said as Elphaba helped him up.

Fiyero tried to form words, but no sound escaped from his lips.

Elphaba saw rage in his eyes as he realized the failure of the experiment and he unleashed the rage by punching a hole in the rock of the wall, breaking it. He continued his rage, thrashing about, not caring what he was doing.

"Get him under control!" Boq shouted.

Elphaba bended him to the ground, locking his arms and legs in a shackle of rock. She got on top of him, and kissed him, and he eventually calmed down.

She released the shackles, and he collapsed into her arms, silently weeping.

She whispered comforting words in his ear, and the council eventually left the lovers alone in the spring, as Elphaba calmed Fiyero down.


	41. Chapter 41

**Thanks to ExoticPeachBlossom, Ultimate Queen of Cliffies, and Mad-Idina-Fan98 for reviewing the last chapter! :DDD**

**ps. wont be able to upload tomorrow, just a heads up. See you guys Tuesday! **

Chapter Forty-One

Since Fiyero developed powers much like Elphaba, the two spent hours upon hours training and honing in their skills. Elphaba taught the basic routines.

"You'll learn to control earth, fire, water, and wind. If you can do those, then we'll move on to the more complex bending, such as lightning."

The two started with fire, and the small flame he created in his hands mesmerized Fiyero.

"That's good, Yero."

He made the flame bigger, under its spell.

"Alright, extinguish it, before it gets too big.

It continued to grow in size.

"Fiyero, stop it. It's going to-"

Suddenly, Fiyero's fireball exploded and went in all directions. Elphaba screamed in pain, holding her arm as she fell to the ground.

He went to side but she lynched away, tears forming in her eyes, "Stop! Just don't!"

After gathering her strength, she got up and limped out of the spring, clutching her burned arm.

She headed to the hospital wing and pulled Vern out of another patients room, "This is an emergency…" she said, trying not to scream.

He led her into an empty room and she collapsed in a chair, breaking into a sweat.

"What happened?"

"We were training…Fiyero burned me." She said, gasping for a breath.

"It's defiantly third degree. I'm going to wrap it, but its going to hurt.

After several bloodcurdling screams, Elphaba eventually blacked out from the pain, allowing Vern to wrap her left arm. After a few hours, she woke up, confused, but was reminded of her situation when she looked at her bandaged arm. Boq entered the room.

"Good morning, Fae. I have news. Bad news."

"Go on."

"They're coming."

"When?"

"Dawn. More of them than we've ever seen before. It doesn't look good."

"No, I know what to do. Although, its not my first choice, it has to be done if it has to be done."

Boq knew what she was talking about and nodded his head, grimly.

"Where's Yero?"

"Bended a rock in front of the entrance to the spring. Left a note saying he wasn't coming out until he got it under control."

She looked away.

"You're the only one who can get him out of it."

"Not now. I can't."

Boq left and Elphaba drifted into a dreamless sleep.


	42. Chapter 42

WOOOOOOO QUADRUPLE REVIEW! Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter; ExoticPeachBlossom, Ultimate Queen of Cliffies, mad-Idina-Fan98, and Elphaba'sGirl! You guys are the best! :DDDDDDDDDDD

Hope this chapter was worth the wait!

Chapter Forty-Two

Elphaba was awoken in the early morning hours by explosions. She jumped out of bed, running to find Boq to see what the damage was. She found him and the two sprinted to each other.

"How are we doing?"

"Not good. They're hitting us pretty hard."

"I have to do it."

He nodded his head.

"Find Fiyero, tell him it's an emergency. Have him meet me in the hospital wing."

The two separated, and Elphaba sprinted to find Vern. "Get this off my arm."

"Miss Fae, if I take it off, it'll get infected. Not to mention the pain level. Its not a good-"

"Get it off! I can't bend with it on!"

Reluctantly, Vern started to take off the wrap and Fiyero entered the room, a confused look on his face.

With her right arm, she put her hand on Fiyero's cheek and kissed him deeply.

"I'm sorry." She said and turned to Boq, "Don't let him leave. It'll ruin everything." She looked at Fiyero again, and then ran out of the room.

Elphaba sprinted into the main spring where the Ozian army awaited her. They were seriously outnumbered and she started to summon the only thing she knew would end this: lightning.

She started her formation and eventually summoned a lightning bolt that was directed at the enemies on the spring. As soon as the lighting left her fingertips, she collapsed on the ground, her world suddenly going black.

In the middle of battle, Avaric noticed a woman come into the spring with what looked like green skin. She took down his army in a matter of seconds. He was forced to retreat, and swore he would get revenge on that artichoke, or he would die trying.

Elphaba spent far to many mornings waking up in the hospital wing. She was immediately greeted with a piercing pain in her arm and cursed herself. When she composed herself she noticed the three bodies standing around her. Fiyero looked concerned, where Vern and Boq had a normal look on their face as she looked around the room.

"Welcome back, Fae." Boq said.

"Did it work?" She said, hoarsely making the words out.

He nodded his head, "Yep. And we almost lost you in the process. Fiyero over here was not happy, were you?"

Fiyero glared at him.

Elphaba spoke, "I didn't think I was going to come back from that."

"Your heart stopped and we had to revive you." Vern said. The room went silent.

"What?"

"You were under too much stress, and your heart just…quit."

She looked at Fiyero, who was looking at the floor. The other two men took that as a queue and excused themselves. She spoke, "I'm so sorry, Yero."

He looked at her, angry and tears brimming in his eyes, and that broke her heart.

"I had to do it. It just had-" he went up to her and kissed her passionately, as if he was trying to prove that she was really there, and she melted into him, tears running down both of their faces.


	43. Chapter 43

**Thanks to Ultimate Queen of Cliffies and Mad-Idina-Fan98 for reviewing the last chapter! **

Chapter Forty-Three

Elphaba was kept in the hospital for a few days, but was soon released. She and Fiyero quickly resumed their training, Elphaba still impaired with her arm.

After another week, Vern called Elphaba in to take the wrap on her arm, asking about her pain level.

"On a scale of one to ten? Two."

"Good, very good. I'm going to take it off then."

He slowly removed the wrap to reveal Elphaba's skin, which was a different shade of green, and the tattoos on the area were somewhat distorted. Elphaba expected much worse, and was pleasantly surprised by the results.

She returned to Fiyero, who quickly examined her arm, and then walked to the opposite end of the spring, angry with himself.

"What's wrong?" she said.

He looked at her with self-hatred in his eyes.

She sighed and walked over to him, and he backed away, shaking his head. She persisted, "Fiyero, look at me. I understand you're upset and angry with yourself, but it could be worse." She rested her forehead against his, "Look, you hurt me here. Right here. You weren't in the Vinkus or with Glinda. You were right here, with me. And you helped me through it, even though it was bad in the beginning. And I'd rather it be you here, than someone somewhere else. If that makes any sense."

He looked at her with sympathetic eyes, and she kissed him, closing the gap between them.

Boq entered the spring and cleared his throat with a loud, "_Ahem."_ The couple broke apart and Elphaba stepped foreword.

"What is it?"

"Its time."

She looked at the ground and nodded.

"Fiyero, sweetheart, you're really not going to like what I'm going to say, but you have to do it. No matter what." She said, grabbing his hand.

He nodded for her to go on.

She sighed, "In order for our invasion on the Emerald City to go well, we need you to go back to the Vinkus. Alone."

He stiffened.

"You'll go back and pretend that you escaped. You lost your voice from torture or something, and you know nothing about me. Then you'll get in contact with the Wizard and Boq will conveniently surrender, bringing the army and me with him. Then, we'll all invade once we blow our cover. Then we'll take the Palace, ending this war, once and for all."

He looked distant, and defiantly not keen on leaving his wife for a second time.

"Then it'll all be over. This is the last thing we have to overcome, Yero. And I promise, we'll get through it."

He sighed, looking at the floor. He dropped her hands and walked out of the spring, his hand on his neck.

Elphaba stood there, shocked.


	44. Chapter 44

**Thanks to ExoticPeachBlossom and Ultimate Queen of Cliffies for reviewing the last chapter!**

**Oh, and a SN...one more review to 75! You guys rock! Thanks for all the awesome support!**

Chapter Forty-Four

Elphaba chased after her husband, and found him in the training spring sitting with his knees pulled to his chest. She sat next to him, and he immediately got up, starting to walk out of the spring.

She was frustrated, "Fiyero please! Stop acting like a child!"

He stopped, dead in his tracks. He turned to look at her with cold eyes. He walked closer to her and pulled out a small notebook that he used to communicate with people and wrote, _I am NOT a child. Is it so wrong that I don't want to leave my wife?! _

She answered quickly, "Fiyero, its all going to work out! You have to give this plan a chance. We've been working on this for months!"

He turned to leave again, and she protested, "This time we're leaving on purpose!"

When he crossed the threshold of the spring, she was infuriated.

"Just be quiet and listen for once!" she regretted that as soon as it left her mouth.

He turned around sharply and flames spit from his fingertips. As he walked back to her he was literally steaming.

"Fiyero…that was wrong of me to say. But you need to hear me out on this. Please."

He somewhat cooled off.

"This _will_ work. I know it will. And this is the final test we have to go through. And then, we're home free. All you have to do is go home and act like nothing happened."

He scribbled several sentences in his notebook and showed them to her. _Don't you ever say that I never listen again. That was completely out of line. Do you know how hard it is not to talk to you? The things that I want to say, but I cant? Maybe you should think about the fact that you can actually TALK next time you try to tell me to be quiet. _

_ Furthermore, I don't want to lose you again. I made that mistake once before, and I never want to go through that again. I love you so much, Fae. I don't want that to change. _

She read the notes and it broke her heart. "It won't change, Yero. I know it won't."

The pair retired to Elphaba's room, preparing for the grim day ahead.

The next morning, Fiyero gathered what little things he had (and what would make him look like he'd escaped a prison) and prepared to head out. Boq briefed him heavily before he left, never leaving out the smallest detail.

Before he headed out, Elphaba came to him. "Everything is going to work out perfectly, Yero. I know it. I love you. More than anything."

He said everything he needed to in his kiss, and headed out of the spring, back into the real world.


	45. Chapter 45

**Thanks to ExoticPeachBlossom for being the official 75th reviewer, and being there from the begining! And thanks to Ultimate Queen of Cliffies for her awesome support!**

Chapter Forty-Five

Fiyero walked for a few days. By the end of his journey, he was tired, hungry, and he couldn't shake this bad feeling he had.

He reached the familiar castle of Kiamo Ko and simply knocked on the huge wooden doors. No one answered, and he led himself in, knowing exactly where to go.

He went to the throne room, where his father was sitting, reading over some papers. It took him a few minutes before he glanced up to find his son, standing before him.

He dropped his papers and ran to him, embracing him, "Yero, its so good to see you."

Fiyero reunited with the rest of his family and Glinda, explaining to the best of his ability, of his trials.

After he finished, Kells spoke up, "What about Elphaba?"

Fiyero was silent. Then he shrugged his shoulders.

"Nothing? No word on her?" Niq said.

He shook his head.

It was silent for several minutes and Fiyero retreated to the library. He sat on the small couch and looked on the table next to him to find a stack of books Elphaba pulled from the shelves. No one had been in this room since they had.

This was going to be a long wait.

Boq led the rebel army, along with Elphaba in chains to the Emerald City. Elphaba was depicted as a prisoner, and she fit the part perfectly. After several days of travel, the army reached the city, and the Wizard put all of his forces on high alert. Boq reached the Palace with ease.

He approached the Wizard with respect, "Your Ozness, I have come here to surrender. As a peaceful gift, I bring you someone you've been missing for awhile. Elphaba Tiggular."

Elphaba was shoved foreword and winced.

Avaric saw Elphaba in her green skin and almost gasped. She was the girl who electrified the spring. She was working with the rebels, and she was a lot more powerful now than she was when he last saw her.

But he kept his composure, not letting on that he knew about it. "I'm glad you've come to your senses. Just for precautions, all of you will stay in the prisons."

Elphaba spoke, "Is Fiyero here?" she tried to look as desperate as possible.

Avaric answered her, "No. He just turned up in the Vinkus a few days ago. We've sent for him."

Elphaba smiled. Everything was going how it should be.

The army was moved into the prisons and Avaric made haste to the Wizard.

"It's a trick. She's working with them, I know it."

"General, do you have any proof?"

He told of their recent attack on the spring.

"Now if you can tell me where there is another girl with green skin and ebony hair, that would be great."

The Wizard covered his mouth. "What about Fiyero?"

"I'm not sure. He might have escaped, or he could be working with them too."

"It seems we'll find out soon enough, General. Keep it together."

"Yes, your Ozness." He bowed and left the room, smirking.


	46. Chapter 46

**Thanks to ExoticPeachBlossom and Ultimate Queen of Cliffies for reviewing the last chapter! You guys are the best, and just make my day! :DD**

Chapter Forty-Six

The next day, Elphaba was pulled from the rebels for interrogation.

"Avaric, what is this for?"

"We just need to confirm that you haven't switched sides. Its all part of the process." He took a deep breath, "Tell me everything that happened."

"Well, from the moment I got there I was a prisoner. I was experimented on, and thus explains my green pigments."

"Did any of the experiments do anything?"

"No. They just changed my skin color."

"Hmm. Did you ever give away Ozian tactics or plans?"

"No. They didn't interrogate me much."

"Well, that answers my questions."

"When is Fiyero going to be here?"

"Later on today. I'll keep you posted." He said with a smile. Boy, he didn't like being lied to.

Fiyero barged into the Wizards throne room later on that evening. Avaric stepped forward. "Fiyero, its so good to see you."

He nodded.

"We got word of your…predicament with your voice."

Fiyero gestured about Elphaba.

"Ah, yes. Please follow me." He lead him to Elphaba's prison cell, and he tried to act as if he hadn't seen her in months.

She tried to do the same, "Yero!" she said as she went to the edge of the cell, "Oz, its so good to see you. I missed you so much." She was beaming.

He pointed to his throat.

"What? Is something wrong?"

Avaric spoke up, "He, um…can't talk anymore."

"Oh, Yero...I'm so sorry." She paused, "Can I be unlocked, Av?"

He proceeded to unlock her cell. "I'll give you two a moment alone."

She went straight into his arms, and he embraced her, never wanting to let go. "I was so worried." She said, whispering. "I'm so glad you're here, and you're ok." She kissed him, and he returned the kiss, and eventually, Avaric came back into the room and the lovers separated.

"Sorry, Elphaba. Times up."

"Why can't I just be set free? I haven't done anything wrong. I gave up my freedom for this war."

"It's a precaution. I'm sorry."

Fiyero kissed her temple and left, seeing no other options.

Later that night, Avaric met with the Wizard and they discussed their intentions.

"She's working with them, I know it. What are we going to do? We can't just let her go."

"I say that we execute one of them. Not her. As punishment."

"What will that solve?"

"It'll send a message. We make them sign a peace treaty, then execute the leader."

"Her."

"No. Not her. Anyone but her."

Avaric sighed, "Yes, your Ozness."

He was lying through his teeth. She had to die.


	47. Chapter 47

** Thanks to Elphaba'sGirl for reviewing the last chapter! **

**Hope everyone likes this one! **

Chapter Forty-Seven

Avaric was instructed to bring out the leaders of the rebels and execute one of them at random, without them knowing.

Before the official gathering, which all of Oz was invited to, he went to Elphaba.

"Ready to end this?"

"Its finally over."

"Yep. It is now." He hit her on the head with a large, blunt object, and she fell to the floor, unconscious.

Fiyero was invited to the assembly and sat next to the Wizard as he addressed Oz, "Citizens of Oz, this war has torn us apart, and had depleted our morale. But, we've remained strong and united, and we've finally defeated our enemy. Now, we offer them a peaceful surrender. But with all war, comes sacrifice."

Avaric came out, about a hundred yards from Fiyero and the remaining rebel leaders including Boq, dragging a person dressed in all black and wearing a hood, covering their whole head.

The Wizard continued to speak, "We've decided that these rebels should feel the pain and sacrifice we've gone through. I present to you, the rebel peace treaty!"

Avaric snatched the hood off of the body to reveal a green face, barely conscious.

Fiyero's heart stopped. They had Elphaba. And he was going to kill her in front of Oz. Adrenaline pumped through him and his eyes went as wide as saucers. Suddenly, in the midst of all the chaos, he felt something inside of him turn on.

"FAE!" he screamed. He didn't even notice that he was speaking. There was too much adrenaline running through him.

He got up and shoved everyone out of his way, flames bursting out of his hands. He got to Avaric and bended him into a rock, leaving him helpless and vulnerable. The rebels took this unexpected turn of events as a queue to take the palace.

Fiyero did the same to the Wizard, and shot flames and water at any other guard in his way.

"I've got her, you go!" Boq said, picking up Elphaba with all of his strength. He carried her inside a cleared portion of the palace, setting her down in one of the several bedrooms and staying with her, gathering rebels to help him protect the room.

Fiyero went on a rampage, killing everyone who attacked him. He took the palace in a matter of hours, fighting off several waves of reinforcements. He finally stopped when the final guard fell.

He immediately went to find his wife, not even realizing the fact that he could speak. He found Boq and he spoke.

"She's being taken care of. Vern is checking her out right now."

Fiyero nodded his head.

Boq paused, "…You know you can talk, right?"

Fiyero looked puzzled.

"Try. Say anything."

Fiyero hesitated, "Fae." He covered his mouth in amazement, and Boq beamed, hugging the prince.

"I..can talk now!"

Boq led him to the outside of Elphaba's room and left him to confront his wife with his news.


	48. Chapter 48

**Ok short chapter...don't kill me! The next one will be normal length, i pinky promise.**

**Thanks to Ultimate Queen of Cliffes, Elphaba'sGirl, Annabeth Granger, and snoozinghamster for reviewing the last chapter! Another Quadriple review! You guys are just THE BEST! Can we go for 5? lol love you all! :DDD**

Chapter Forty-Eight

When Fiyero stepped through the door, Elphaba was sitting on the edge of the bed, her knees held up to her chest.

She turned to him, "So its over?"

He nodded his head.

"Yero…its really over?"

He nodded again.

She sighed, and then smiled, closing her eyes.

"I love you, Fae." He said, and her eyes snapped open.

"Fiyero, did you…say something?"

He stood still.

"Don't play with me. Answer the question." She got up.

"Me? No. I didn't say anything." He said with a smile.

Tears of joy sprang from her eyes and she ran to him, hugging him.

"Please, say something else." She said through her tears.

"Something else." He said and they both laughed.

She broke away, "How?"

"I'm not so sure. Its hard to explain."

"I don't even care. You can talk! You can talk." She said, and kissed him deeply.

"I can talk. And I love you, so much Fae."

More tears ran down her face, and he wiped them away.

"I love you too, Yero my hero." She said and his heart melted.

The two embraced for a long time, and they eventually separated. Fiyero sat down with her and told her what happened during the ceremony.

"Now, all of Oz is out there, waiting for you. Boq has already briefed them a little. They were defiantly open to the change."

"They want us?"

"They want you."

"Now?"

"Yep."

She took a deep breath and the pair got up, going to the balcony of the Palace, the same balcony where they were announced publically after they were married.

Boq met the couple before they went on, and gave Elphaba a warm embrace. "Your time to shine, Fae."

Elphaba inhaled, and grabbed Fiyero's hand, giving him a small kiss. The pair stepped outside to the balcony to greet the anxious citizens.


	49. Chapter 49

**Thanks to ExoticPeachBlossom, Ultimate Queen of Cliffes, Elphaba'sGirl, snoozinghamster, and Annabeth Granger for reviewing the last chapter!**

**5 Reviews, 1 Chapter!**

**You guys just rock. I love you all!**

Chapter Forty-Nine

Elphaba began her speech to the silent crowd, "Citizens of Oz, my name is Elphaba Melena Tiggular. You may remember me standing here almost a year ago, on my wedding day. And you may have also noticed that I was a different color then, too.

I stand before you because we, as a people, have ended the Wizards false tyranny. This war is finally over, and we've come out on top with more unity than Oz has ever seen. Now I know what you're thinking, why is she green, and what role is she played in all of this? Well ill tell you.

I took my husbands place when he was held hostage, me being his Housecarl. I thought that the rebels were dirty, putrid, and traitors and I thought so wrong. I learned that the Wizard banished them for petty crimes, and then declared war against them, hoping it to be an easy fight.

He was surely mistaken. I spent the rest of my time there planning to liberate Oz with the help of the amazing leaders I've been able to collaborate with. Together, we are before you today.

Now, I stand here, just a green girl wanting to make a change. And I know some of the surrounding lands won't agree, but I think we can make Oz great again. And I know we'll come across some hardships along the way, but it will never break the bonds we have together. Thank you, and may Oz prosper for the rest of eternity!" Elphaba stepped back, and the crowed roared in applause and cheer. They loved her.

Boq stepped forward several minutes later and calmed the crowd down, "And now, I present to you the Empress of Oz, Elphaba Melena Tiggular!" Elphaba stepped forward once again and waved at the crowd, tearing up at the sight of Boq, Fiyero, and the council beaming at her.

She was going to do great things, and this was only the beginning.

After a while, they all retreated into the palace, and Elphaba went straight to her husband and kissed him, tears still spilling down her cheeks.

"Its over Yero."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"How does it feel to be the Empress of Oz?"

"Fantastic, now that you're here."

He smiled, Oz, he loved her.

Boq came to the couple, "Fae, Yero, there is good news, and some slight bad news."

"How bad?" Fiyero said.

"Well, the good news is that you can go home."

"What?"

"We have to re-organize the government, and we don't need you until we're done."

"What's the bad news?" Elphaba asked.

"What do you want to do with Avaric and The Wizard?"

"Where are they?"

"Still chained to the rock. The Wizard said he had something to tell you."

Elphaba separated from Fiyero, and headed outside to face her predecessor.

**A/N: Should i end it and start a sequel? I would LOVE your opinions, PM or review.**


	50. Chapter 50

**Thanks to ExoticPeachBlossom from being there from the start of this story, and you make my day everytime you review. **

**Thanks to Ultimate Queen of Cliffes for some hilariuos reviews and awesome input! You to are the best!**

**And always thanks to Elphaba'sGirl, Mad-Idina-Fan98, and snoozinghamster for your amazing reviews as well!**

**Thanks to everyone reading too! This story has grown farther than i ever expected to, and its you guys that make it happen. HugsAllOfYou**

Chapter 50

Elphaba went to Avaric first, and he looked grim and in pain.

She slapped him, "Hello, Av."

"Elphaba."

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Just chipper. Are you and the Winkie doing well?" this was the first time Avaric had ever used this derogatory term.

She slapped him again, "What did you say?"

"How is the barbaric life? Do you and the dirty Winkie ever-"

She grabbed his throat, "My husband, is _not_ a Winkie. Don't you ever say that again, or you'll wish you were dead."

"I already do."

She paused, "You knew…didn't you?"

"Ever since you came with the others. The green gave it away. Tell me Fae,-"

"Don't call me that."

"Elphaba, do you think your children will be green? Do you bleed green, too?"

"I truly hope some divine being has mercy on your pathetic soul. Because I won't. Avaric, I thought you were my friend, and you were like a brother to Fiyero, but now I realize, you were just power-hungry."

"Can you really blame me?"

She thought for a moment, "Yes."

"Tell me, do you want to die now, or later?" she asked.

"Now."

"Later it is." She gestured to a guard, "Take him to the dungeons."

"The Wizard as well?"

"Not now. Go."

Elphaba watched Avaric be dragged away and went to the Wizard.

"What do you have to say to me?" she said, crossing her arms.

"Elphaba, this is going to be hard to hear. Before I say it, you need to know I did everything for your own benefit. And you're going to deny this at first, but I know with the upmost confidence that it's true."

"Spit it out."

He sighed, "I'm your father, Elphaba."

Her eyes grew as wide and she promptly fainted, falling on the ground.

The End

**Have no fear, the sequel WILL be up in a day or two, if not sometime this afternoon.**

**And if 6 people were to review, we would have 100 reviews on my first fanfic!**

**..just saying...**

**Love you all, and God Bless! :DDDD**


End file.
